Ice Queen to Start
by Daerwyn
Summary: Isabella "Bella" Swan is a champion figure skater. When she has to share her ice with some other strange people, she flips out. So, will she eventually get over having to share? Who will she fall for in the process? That's still a mystery. B/?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My name? Isabella Swan.

My dream? Become an Olympic Singles Figure Skater.

I train my hardest everyday and I don't take no for an answer.

I drove to the Forks Ice Palace and saw my mom, the owner.

"I'm on time, just five minutes early!" I yelled.

I have to come to the rink at four-thirty in the afternoon sharp. At seven in the morning, I leave for school and then after schools out, and my homeworks done, I train until nine. My coach, Torah, was the greatest. She was my mom's best friend and they went to the Olympics together in 1988. I was trying out for the woman's team for Vancouver this year. I was pushing myself more than normal.

I put on my training outfit and laced up my skates. Coach Torah, or Tori, was already out there, practicing her jumps.

I glided onto the ice and stopped in front of her. "You know, you could still compete. There's a couple in China that has skated for nearly thirty years and they already made the Chinese team."

Tori smiled, "Nah, this is your dream."

I smiled, "And I'm going to take it."

"Alright," She blew her whistle, "Ten laps, go!" She blew her whistle again and I took off. Three minutes later, I skidded to a halt in front or Tori. "Three minutes ten seconds. Great. Thirteen seconds shorter than yesterday. Now, I know you want to train for the Olympics, but you are going to have to share the ice from now on."

My heart stopped. My blood stopped flowing. My vision grew blurry.

"What!" I yelled.

"You will still get your ice time, the same as always, but there will be some other people practicing with you."

"Who? Angela and Jessica can't even skate on kiddie skates. Who do I have to share with?"

"The Cullen children. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are offering to sponser the rink to keep it in top shape if they are allowed to train here. Mrs. Cullen is offering to help coach you as well, if her kids can practice here."

"Kids, as in more than one. How many exactly?" I said, softly. I was still in shock.

"Three."

My eyes bulged. "Three! Two, fine, but three!"

She took a deep breath, "Don't be difficult, Bella. They are amazing skaters. Alice and Rosalie almost went to the Championships last year. The boy, Edward, he is pretty good."

I sighed, "I am a single skater. No pairings for me, and you know that. You pair me with that Ed-whatever and you lose me as a skater."

She nodded, "I would never pair you up. You would shred any guy that even got close to you on the ice."

I smiled, remembering the time Mike Newton tried to get me on a pairs team with him, "Damn right. Now, when do they get here?"

She looked at her watch and that got my heart stopping again. "They should be here in about five minutes."

"Tori! You have to be kidding me! I don't get warning this morning?"

She laughed, "And give you the chance to run away? Not a chance. I know you too well for that to happen."

She was right. I probably would run away.

"Then, I am going to show them whose boss. Triples and doubles. Then combinations. I'll do some short routines and let's see if that will scare them."

She nodded. "Triple axle, triple lutz, and a double loop." I nodded.

I took off and skated down the length, gaining speed. I switched backward and forward as I prepared myself to jump. When I knew I had just enough momentum, I jumped off the ice and did a triple axle. I stuck the landing and did a double loop combo with it. I landed that as well. Tori cheered.

"Do your Trip Lutz!" She yelled. I gave her a thumbs up showing her that I got it and skated backwards, gaining speed. I leapt in the air and did a triple lutz. My landing was a little shaky, but I kept firm on the ground.

"Trip Toe, Dub Loop." She called.

I skated passed her and prepared myself for the jump. Just as the doors opened, I was in the air and landed my trip Toe perfectly. I got into my Dub Loop and landed that as well. I finished gracefully.

"A L, Mom!" I yelled. My mom, in the stands, pressed play button on the stereo and Almost Lovers played. I skated into the middle of the ice and stopped. There was a three second pause and then the music started. I dug my toe, spinning into a slow circle. I took off, gliding along the ice like I was a natural. I did a figure eight and a triple axle. I did a double toe at the end of the rink and when I got to the bridge of the song, I did spins. I got out and did a quick lap to gain speed. I did a quadrouple toe to show off a little, then an arabesque. When the song ended, I was ending my spin. Tori sped out on the ice and engulfed me in a hug.

"You nearly killed me with that quad! What were you thinking? I can't believe you stuck it! Oh, we have to add that to your routine."

I smiled, "Well, I felt I could do it and I went with my gut on it. So, those new pricks are here, huh?"

She nodded, "Please, be nice. I know you don't like sharing ice time, but don't shred them too. I don't need another Mike Newton on ice again."

I laughed, "He deserved what he got, so don't tell me different."

She laughed and nodded. She looked at the three. One was a beautiful blond girl. The other girl was a pixie. The third, a gay looking kid with bronze hair. Like I said, gay.

"The guys gay, huh?" I guessed.

Tori frowned, "No, he's not. He just doesn't date."

I laughed, "They all say that. Bring them out."

Tori looked at them, "Come on out, I'll introduce you!" She yelled. The three kids got up and skated on the ice, stopping in front of us. The bronze boy kept looking at me.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, or I swear to god, you won't have anything left." I looked him up and down, "Not that you have anything already."

The blond cracked a smile. I stood up straight.

"I'm Bella Swan, just call me Bella and stay out of my way."

"I'm Alice." The pixie said.

"I'm Rosalie, call me Rose."

"I'm Ed-dward-d." He stuttered like an idiot. I smirked.

"Well, stop staring and maybe I can go back to skating. Look, I hear your mom's a coach. Cool. My mom's too, but she mainly does music and stuff. Tori, let's get training."

Tori nodded, "I'm Torah, I'll be your jump coach. You mom is doing the routines."

My mouth dropped open, "But, Tori, you do the best routines! I went to championships with that one of yours."

She laughed, "I have to share something and my specialty is jumps."

I sighed, "Fine, but I get a say in mine. You know that and your mom better too."

The girls looked offended that I was so rude, but didn't comment. They just nodded.

"That was an amazing preformance. I mean, you pulled off a quad!" Alice rushed.

I laughed, "Oh, that's not the last of me. I'm going to the Olympics, and you punks aren't going to stop me, so, don't get in my way, and we won't have to worry about any blood."

I skated off and I heard Tori apologize for my behavior. "Tori, leave it! You know I don't get any better!" I shouted as I passed her.

"Right! Twenty laps, go!" She blew her whistle as I rounded on them again and they joined me. I was by far the fastest, but they didn't even look tired as we finished it. In fact, they weren't even sweating, or breathing labored. That was weird.

I skidding in front of Tori and she smiled, "Six fifteen. Nice. Five seconds off."

I smiled, "I try."

A brunette woman that couldn't look older than the kids skated toward Tori. She saw me and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Bella, I'm Esme. I'll be doing routines."

I smiled, an evil smirk forming. "Yeah, I'm Bella. I'll just tell you what I told your kids. I improv on my routines if I don't like them, so just a fair warning."

She nodded, smiling. "You don't have to worry. I get the strongest elements the skater has and bring them out."

I nodded. I was starting to like her. "Good. Now, what now, Tori?"

"Dubs. Alright! Everyone! Line up!" Tori shouted. I skidded to a halt in the middle of the rink. Esme had a notebook for taking notes.

"Double toes! Rose, go!" Rose took off and started to gain momentum. As she took off, I could tell she was going to fall.

"Miss," I muttered to Tori. She nodded.

"Complete wrong take off."

I nodded. When Rose did fall, she groaned and got up.

"Alice, go!"

Alice did a perfect double toe. It was my turn.

"Bel, go!"

I took off and flipped into the air. I landed perfectly. I skidded in front of Edward.

"Try beating that."

He stared at me like I was the sun. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. I stopped next to Tori.

"How was that?"

"One of your best yet."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Edward, go!"

Edward took off, and I will admit, he had some gracefulness. He wasn't great, but he had some talent. He took off and started to tilt as he spun.

"Miss." I muttered.

Tori nodded. "Ooooh!" She said when Edward landed on his butt.

I cracked up, and recieved some evil look from Tori. I shut up immediately. Edward got up and stood on the line, next to Rose.

I sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry, but Alice's was the only one that was great."

She beamed, "You did great too."

I rolled my eyes, "Tori, you got jumps."

Tori nodded, skating in front of Rose. "We need to work on your take offs, Edward, your spins in the air tilt. We need to work on those as well."

Esme made some notes of that.

"Alright, triples. Do some axles. Alice, go!"

Alice did a quick lap and as soon as she had enough momentum, she lifted off the ice and landed a perfect trip. She was going to be my competition, that was for sure. Rose was next, and she landed with a shaky leg. I went and almost did a combo I had enough momentum. Edward went next and did a perfect one. I looked at Esme as she wrote down something.

Something about the way she wrote these things down made me uneasy. How did I know to trust her?

"Alright! I think I would like to see what you skate to, Bella. How about we have a mini competition? You all choose your favorite routine and preform it for us. First, take a water break."

We skated off the ice and I put my guards on as I walked to my bag. I fished out my powerade and took a small sip. The doors flew open and a blond boy and a huge muscle man came in. If I was doing pairs, I would so let one of them hold me. Oh, baby!

I smiled and walked over to them.

"What are you boys doing here? Watching us ladies train?" I said seductively, I turned serious in a moment. "If so, leave."

The big one chuckled, "No, I'm not watching you train. I'm watching my Rosie."

"Such a shame. I was going to ask to go to a club later, but I guess since your taken I'll ask you instead." I turned to Jasper.

"He's mine." Alice said, walking to his side. I sighed, dramatically.

"Oh well. I guess that gay kid you call a brother is my only chance in your family. Such a waste." I said, looking Emmett up and down.

He laughed a booming laugh and I smiled a little.

"But, I doubt you could deliver, so why would I waste my time?" I spun around and took my skate guards off, skating back out on the ice. I heard him shout something, but I didn't pay attention. I did a few slow laps and Edward was suddenly right next to me.

"Fuck off," I said, slowing even more. He kept his pace with me.

"You skate really good."

I glared at him, completely stopping. "I'm not looking for fans, boy. Spit it out so I can leave you alone."

He looked around nervously. God, he was going to ask me out.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd want to go to, um, on, um, a date?" He asked nervous.

I smiled and he looked hopeful. "I'll tell you what I told your brother. I don't date gay guys. Sorry." I laughed as I pushed past him and skated up to where the girls were gathered. They looked angry, but slightly amused. Maybe they heard what I said. Whatever.

I looked in the stands and saw the girls boyfriends. Hmm, they weren't going to leave. Interesting.

"Do you have your routine picked out?" Esme asked. I saw Tori by my mom in the music area. I nodded.

"Alright then, everyone in the stands. Who wants to go first?" Esme asked kindly.

Alice's hand shot in the air. I rolled my eyes and skated off the ice. I watched as a soft Piano Concerto in F came on. Alice glided gracefully and all her jumps were perfect.

Rose went next and I watched her as Barbie Girl came on. Couldn't fit her any more perfectly. I went next and Take it Off by Ke$ha came on. I skated perfectly. I added a quad axle instead of a triple because I was going to win this competition.

Edward went last and a corny piano song came on. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and gag as he winked at me. I did grimmace, which I think he took for a smile. He skated well, but lost his footing a few times when he flew by me. It took everything I had to not laugh.

"Wonderful. You all did great!" Esme said, glaring at Edward. I giggled. "Now, Bella, I know you like that pop or rock or even that rap stuff, but I don't think that is what you should do in competitions."

I smiled, "Oh, that is just my warm up beat. Competitions have a completely different tune all together."

She nodded. "Where can I find that music?"

"Talk to my mom. She's talking to Tori over there." I pointed off to them talking and occasionally glancing at us. Esme nodded and skated over to them. I skated off on my own and did an Arabian themed competition song in my head as I skated. I dodged Rose and Alice when they got in my way, but Edward was in the stands watching. That was creepy.

When I was about halfway through, the Arabian song that was in my head blast through the speakers. I smiled and Rose and Alice cleared off.

"Bella, do a competition routine!" Esme shouted. I nodded and skated to the middle of the ice. The music cut off and started all over again. I did a few hip shakes and spins and a triple triple combination. When the four minutes long music ended, I stopped and looked at Esme, whose eyes were bulging out of her head.

I looked worried, "Was I that bad, because I know for a fact that I can skate and I did not do bad. That was perfect."

She shook her head, "No, it was wonderful. You always do Middle Eastern music?"

I blinked, "No, I switch it up every now and then, to get a variety to my audience."

Esme nodded and wrote something down.

"Why did she get to do two?" Rose asked, skating up to Esme.

She looked up from her notebook, "Because I know what you, Alice, and Edward can do. I don't know what she can do or what she likes. So, I need to get to see her skate for a while."

I smiled, triumphant, at Esme as Tori skated over. "Everyone! Line up ten feet apart! We are doing spin!"

I smiled. Spins were my strongest aspect. I skidded to a halt in the center and Edward stopped on my right.

We did small spins and then we started to go faster and faster. When we finished, I was breathing slightly elevated but the rest of them were normal. I looked at them confused. Rose looked at me.

"What's with you?"

"Your not breathing hard. Neither of you. No matter how hard your conditioned, you still breath hard after a half hour of spins."

Rose looked a little panicky, but I wasn't so sure. "Oh, we are just really good at spins, is all."

"Mmm hmm." I said, rolling my eyes. I didn't believe it one bit, but I turned to face Tori, who was now helping Edward with his jumps. Alice, Rose, and I skated to the side and their boyfriends came over. I sighed.

"Couldn't stay away? I know, I'm irisistable."

The blond one laughed, "You can think that all you want."

I rolled my eyes and watched Edward fall flat on his butt. I smiled. "It's always nice to see someone fail. Its like music to my ears, the sound they make when the skates slip and a soft thump. True poetry."

The muscle one laughed, "He never falls. Well, he never could unless he tries, because we are vam-"

The blond boy clamped his hand over the big ones mouth. "We're vegetarians."

I looked at the big one. "What's your guys names?"

The big one smiled, "I'm Emmett, and this is Jasper."

I looked at them both. "Why can't he fall?"

"We're vampires, silly." Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Rose hissed.

I rolled my eyes, "And I'm bigfoot. Right, if your a vampire, I must be the damsel in distress. Go ahead, eat me."

I bust out laughing and turned around, facing the three skaters on the ice: Esme, Edward, and Tori. Esme looked right at me, fear on her face. I heard the Cullen siblings talk to themselves too quiet for me to hear. Edward skated over to me and Tori called Rose out. They practiced take offs and lands. Alice and I sat back, watching them. Edward tried to get closer to me, but I scooted away.

"Bella, why don't you do pair skating?" Edward asked.

I whipped my head toward him. "Because, I want to keep guys from touching my body. I considered it and got Newton as my partner, he was bleeding for six hours straight, and then I kicked him with my skate."

Ah, good times.

Edward gulped and looked at me, braving it out as best he could. "Why don't you have try outs or something and then get someone you trust."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "And share my gold? Hell no! I am going to win and I am going to win alone, unless I get banned from singles, I will go to pairs, but that is unless I can never go back, and I never intend to do pairs. No way in hell."

Edward looked toward the rink. "You never trained with other people before, have you?"

I shook my head, "My mom owns the rink, so I train for eight or more hours a day, or more if I can. Weekends, I train for nearly sixteen hours a day. I never stop trying, and I haven't had to share the rink. I don't like people on my turf, but I am getting used to it. I can learn your weaknesses and use it against your family. Luckily for me, I don't have weaknesses."

I smirked and turned to Alice, who was talking to Jasper. Hmm, well, I am bored. I pulled out a book, Wurthering Heights, and began reading. There was a loud pop, and I jumped, my head turning toward the source. Rose had fallen. She groaned, sitting up. I saw her hold her shoulder.

"Oh, she just dislocated something." I whispered to Alice. Alice nodded.

Tori helped Rose up and guided her to Esme, who popped Rose's shoulder back into place. Rose sat down next to my mom and Tori called all of us out. I skidded to a halt in front of her and looked at Rose. She was smiling a little.

Emmett came over and pulled her on his lap. Jasper was watching Alice in worry.

"Rose has dislocated her shoulder. I think it would be wise to call it a day, let Rose rest, and I'll see you all tomorrow."

The Cullen's skated off the ice. I turned to Tori. "Can I stay? I haven't had the ice to myself all afternoon."

Tori nodded. "It's not like I can keep you away. You do own it."

I smiled and skated off. I did spins and jumps. I threw in a few jumps and I had a new routine. I saw Tori take down notes on what I did for Esme, which I really didn't mind. I trusted her, it was the Cullen kids I didn't trust. At nine thirty, Tori skated out to me.

"Listen, there is a skate tournament March fifteenth. You in?"

I nodded, smiling, "Of course, why would you even have to ask? I would be in no matter what! Do the Cullen kids know?"

She nodded and my smile faltered, "Esme told them as soon as they were leaving. Alice and Edward are competing, Rose doesn't want to."

I looked at Tori sharply, "What do you mean she doesn't want to?"

"She doesn't want to compete. She wants to do it for fun and see how far it takes her."

I nodded and looked at the ice, yawning. "Night, Tore. See you in the morning."

"The Cullen's will be here, seven sharp."

I smiled, "Then I'll be here at six."

Tori laughed and I got my tennis shoes on, before getting in my porsche and driving off towards home.

* * *

REview! My first ice skating fic, and I do not know the terms, I'm just a fan.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! CHECK OUT MY BLOG! LINK ON PROFILE!

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

At five o'clock sharp, I woke up. My alarm was ringing the most annoying Lady Gaga hit on the radio. Something about a telephone and not calling her. Like I said, annoying. But catchy. While in the shower, I caught myself singing to it. I stopped immediately, only to restart five minutes later.

While putting my soaking wet hair in a bun, I started to hum it. I glared at myself in the mirror, grabbing my make-up bag and throwing it into my backpack. My sweats and tank top ensemble for the school day were ridiculously casual, but they were comfy and everyone loved it when I didn't dress up because they hated being put off.

As I got in my porche and raced to the rink, I noticed the time on the dash said 5:30. Perfect timing.

Skidding into a halt at the door, I practically ran to the rink and stripped my sweats off, ready to skate. My once appearing black tank top turned into a normal ballet black leotard. My legs were covered with silky pink tights. I was ready. Gliding onto the ice, I did my warm-ups before starting my jumps.

In the middle of my triple axel, the doors opened and the Cullen's walked in, the boyfriend included. I continued to skate, paying them to mind. On my triple lutz, I landed perfectly before skating over to them tying their shoes.

"Why are your boyfriends here?" I asked. I looked at Emmett and Jasper, sitting behind them, nearly asleep.

It was seven already?

"They drove us here," Alice smiled, standing up. "Besides, they wanted to watch."

"Couldn't stay away from me?" I winked at Emmett. "I know, I'm irresistable."

"We'll be joining you at school today," Edward said eagerly.

"And we won't have any classes together," I said just as energetic. My smile instantly vanished, "Get over yourself."

"What classes are you taking?"

"All college courses right now. AP and IB. I graduated highschool last year."

"How old are you?" Rosalie asked.

"Seventeen," I smirked. Her jaw dropped. "Did you see Torah on your way in? That bitch has yet to bring me my cappichino."

"I'm here, don't worry!" Tori's voice called. She opened the doors and shook the snow out of her hair before handing me a steaming cup of chocolate and coffee mix.

"Thanks, Tor," I said, taking a long sip. Half empty already.

Without waiting, my cup was set down on the ledge of the ice rink and I skated back out.

"What are we doing today, Torah!" I shouted, skidding to a halt on the otherside.

"We're going to do routines. Bella, off the ice. Rosalie, you're first."

I sighed and got off the ice, grabbing my coffee. I sat down on the bench, as far from Edward as possible. He got up and sat down next me, only causing me to stand up and look at him.

"Stay the hell away from me. I am an independent person and I absolutely hate you. So, bug off."

I sat down a bench down and he joined me minutes later. I stood up, glaring at him, and dumped my hot coffee over his head. He cried out and I smirked. "That should teach you."

I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing hard and I smiled, joining them.

"Is he always like that?" I questioned, looking at Edward as he tried to get the coffee out of his white shirt.

"No," Emmett said.

Jasper laughed, "Just around you!"

"Well, he needs to ask Mike Newton what happened to him last year when he and I decided to do pairs for a week. It only lasted a week and he never even looks at me anymore."

"What'd you do?"

"You'll have to find out yourselves. Besides, my mysteries are dark and dangerous," I winked before joining Alice at the wall. Torah was talking to Rosalie, and I couldn't hear her.

"You ruined a perfectly fine shirt," Alice said grumpily.

"He'll not have anymore ruined shirts if he stays away. He owes me a cappichino anyways," I smirked, looking back to Edward. Alice followed my gaze and snickered.

"He's such a sucker for love."

"Love?" I questioned. A evil idea formed in my head.

"He's absolutely desperate for any girl that is single and near him," Alice shrugged. "They always avoid him, but you. . . he can't avoid."

"Oh, my day just got better," I grinned. I looked down at my watch and then at Torah. "School time!" I shouted. I switched my skates into sneakers and slipped my sweats back on before heading out to my porsche. "Call me," I mouthed to Emmett and Jasper as they piled into the massive silver jeep parked next to me. I winked before pulling away. Evil plan involving school and Edward, here we come. Now, I just need to call Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chappy! Hope you likey! (That kinda rhymed. . .)

* * *

"Hello?" A husky voice said on the other end of the cell phone.

"Jake, I need your help," I said, looking around the parking lot for the Cullen's. No one. . . yet.

"With?" He asked, instantly curious.

"Alright, so I have to share the ice. I need you to come during lunch and well, a little PDA never hurt anyone. So. . . I need to get this Edward kid off tailing after my ass. You in?"

"Oh, I'm so in. Noon sharp, I'll be there."

"Shit, I gotta go. Bye, Jake."

I hung up before he could say anything and saw the Cullen's cars pulling in. They parked next to me, but I was already making my way towards Angela.

"Hey, Angela, how's Ben?"

She laughed, "Perfect. And how's Jake?"

I winked, "Oh, he's fine."

"You know, he'd make a great pair with you," she said, walking shoulder to shoulder with me down the hall. I threw a look behind my shoulders, seeing the Cullen's follow Eric to the office. "He's strong, really athletic. He could keep up."

I smiled, "I'll ask him when I see him next."

She sighed, "I'm just saying. You could compete twice. Once in singles and once in doubles."

I thought about it, "That'd be cool. . . double shot at the medal."

"So, I heard you're sharing the ice."

"Who told you?" I demanded.

"Torah called my mom, ranting about how you threw a fit because you had to share ice," Angela laughed. "I just laughed when Mom told me."

"You should have, I'm absolutely pissed about it. They reck my ice time. I have to wake up earlier. And then I have to stay later. I'm pissed!"

"You just gotta show them what you're like when you're really focused," she grinned.

"I pulled a quad yesterday," I told her as we entered English. "A freakin' quad. I was ecstatic."

"You've been working on those for months."

"I landed two yesterday!" I squealed. "And I'm think about putting it in my routine."

"Isn't it illegal?"

"I'd rather pull that off than worry about it its illegal," I told her. I saw the door open and Mr. Banner, carrying his ever bulging brown leather breifcase, rushed in, dumping the overflow of papers on his desk.

"Tests are graded!" he cried. "And we have two new students!"

I groaned, sinking back in my chair. Angela sat to my left, but the seat to my right was free. Shit. Shit shit shit.

"Mike!" I hissed.

He looked at me fearfully. "Yes?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll sit right here," I whispered. He quickly stood and draped his black backpack over the chair before taking a seat. I sighed in relief. "This is your seat from now on, please?"

"Yeah, sure."

I smirked as he shifted so that he was as far from me as possible. Then the doors opened and Edward, as well as Alice, came through. Their life was going to be hell.**  
**

* * *

**Hope you liked! Review, please!**

**-Nastya**


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, they weren't supposed to be in my classes, being that I'm taking all college level courses, but apparently so were they.

"Mister Newton, if you'll please return to your assigned seat," Mr. Banner sighed.

"Yes, sir!" Mike said, enthusiastically and he practically ran away from me.

"Dick," I mumbled under my breath as he didn't look at me once. He would so get it. Ang gave me a sympathetic look.

'They the ones?' she mouthed.

I glared at her, nodding.

"Mr. Cullen, if you'll please sit next to Bella. Bella, raise your hand."

I glared at Mr. Banner, not even moving my hand an inch.

"Yes, well, Edward, Bella is the girl that looks like she's going to kill me. And Alice, if you'll sit next to Angela."

Angela gave a hint of acknowledgment but otherwise didn't even glance at Alice.

"So, I was thinking," I told Angela, "I have a competition March fifteenth. I'm thinking... Jazz?"

Angela's eyes lit up, "Oh my god! You so have to come over and we can pick out your music!"

"Come to the rink with me after school," I told her. "I have some already, but I know which one yet. And I need your help with my routine."

"You should totally do like a sexy dress with a slit in it. And your hair curled all beautiful and have a red feather in it," Angela said excitedly. "Oh, and I mean, you can't forget that the dress has to be like blood red. And get red boot covers for your shoes, that sparkle so they look like pumps."

I bit my lip, "I don't know. These are my possible choices," I pulled out my iPhone, deliberately making sure Mr. Banner could see it and flicked through my pictures until I reached the black beaded number. "Or I could go with this." It was a saucy red like Ang had suggested, only it had an intricate flower design on the top.

Ang bit her lip as well, "Well, I really like the black one. But the red just screams sexy."

"I could use one for long and one for short," I offered. "But which for which? Because I want one to be jazzy, and another to be sexy."

"Black for jazzy, red for sexy. But the black should be long, then. Because you want to make them watch and that will make them watch. The sexy with the short because you have to make them interested and make it rememberable and that'll do just that."

"Are you two ladies done discussing figure skating?" Mr. Banner interrupted.

I glanced up, "Not really. We have a lot to talk about.I have a competition in a month, you see, and-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Bella," Mr. Banner stated, not amused. "If you'll kindly stop with the skating for a my class, then I'd appreciate it."

"But, Mr. Banner!" I sighed. "You don't understand!"

"I understand quite well, Bella. You can wait until after this class ends."

I sighed and shoved my phone into my purse, "Very well."

He droned on about Shakespeare and I turned to Ang, "So, I like your idea. I'll go with it. Help me with music after school, please?"

"I'll meet you at the rink at three fifteen."

"Deal," I smiled just as the bell rang. I successfully avoided Cullen all class.

"Okay, so you have that figured out. You just need to figure out moves."

"Which means I'll be calling your mom up and starting lessons back up again Sunday."

"You don't need to start them back up," Angela snorted. "You still take them."

"True," I nodded, thoughtfully. "Alright, so I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye!" she called as she headed to World History. I, however, was heading towards Physics. So was Cullen.

"Hey, Bella!" Edward called, running up to me. I ignored him and smiled at a few people passing as they said hello.

"Look, I heard you're competing. I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"No," I said flatly. "I don't do pairs."

"Esme wants you to come over after practice tonight," Edward continued as if I hadn't said anything. "She'd like to talk about the competition and show you a few things."

I hesitated, "I don't know. I was planning on staying late at the rink."

"Esme really wants to have you over. She wants to talk about your routine."

"And we can talk about it at practice," I insisted.

"We're doing off-ice training today," Edward said.

I stopped, "What?" 

"Off-ice," he repeated.

"Why?" I snarled.

"Because Esme wants to-"

I laughed, "You see, that's where you're wrong. I don't do off-ice training. Only on Sunday's and Saturday morning's. Not on weekdays. So you can tell Esme that I'm not practicing with her today. I need to get my training in. I have a month until districts. And a month after that for state. Then regionals. Then Championships. Then Nationals. Then World's. I'm not doing off-ice training when I need to work on my routine."

"You have plenty of time."

"You need lots of work," I told him. "That's why I'm better. Because I spend as much time as possible perfecting my routine. On Saturday afternoons the rinks closed for lessons. Which means I lose time as well. So you better be thinking of something other than getting me over to your house. Because I won't listen to Esme if I start to think she's holding me back."

I walked away without another word and entered Physics. Time to sleep.

I pulled my head phones out and put them in, sinking down in my seat and burying my head with my arms. Edward sat on the empty seat to my left. Emmett McHOTTY sat to my right.

I immediately sat up and turned to him, "You up for skipping?" I asked.

Emmett looked at me, amused, "We're already here."

"Watch me," I winked. I raised my hand, "Ms. Pearson! Emmett doesn't look so good. Do you mind if I take him to the nurse?"

Ms. Pearson, an old lady that couldn't see very well, looked at Emmett. We were sitting at the back of the room. She had no chance. "Oh, he does look a little pale, doesn't he? Yes, dear, take him to the nurse. You two are excused for lessons today."

I smirked at Emmett, "See? Piece of cake. Let's go."

"Uh, go where?"

"To get Rosalie out of class, of course," I smirked at him as I stood. I grabbed my bag and then Emmett's, heading for the door just as the final bell rang.

"So," I started. "You skate?"

"Nah, that's Rosie's thing," Emmett answered as we walked down the hall. "I just watch and support."

"How sweet," I stated deadpanned. "So do you do anything?"

"Football," he admitted. "Some La Cross. But I haven't done that stuff in years."

I looked him over, "You'd make a great pair."

"Pair?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Pairs figure skating," I told him. "A partner. Not saying I want you as a partner, I'm just saying. You got the muscle to hold a girl up and toss her for a spin. Can't say the same for Newton. He won't touch the ice again after I got through with him." I tossed him his bag, unsure as to why I was even holding it. "I'm heading to the parking lot. What class is Rosalie in?"

"History."

"Good, Ang is in there," I smiled.

I knocked on the door and faked a nervous look. Ms. Porter looked at me, confused. "Who are you taking this period, Bella?"

"Oh, Angela and Rosalie, Ms. Porter. I'm sorry, but the office got a call from their mother's and there was an accident."

All the students in the class snickered. They knew that I was skipping. Ms. Porter didn't have a care in the world.

"Alright, off you go," Ms. Porter instructed. "You don't want to keep them waiting, do you?"

Angela grabbed her bag and Rosalie was quick to follow, shooting me and Emmett a shocked look.

I grinned as I shut the door behind me, "Well, we had to sorta get you guys. It'd be weird if it was just Emmett and I. So, Angela, this is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett. You two, this is my best friend, Angela. Her mom teaches dance in the building off the studio."

"Awesome," Rosalie smiled. "I haven't taken ballet since I was little."

"We have off-ice training today, so I have a feeling we'll be doing some ballet," I muttered.

"What? Esme doesn't do ballet for off-ice. We do strength training and all that," Rosalie corrected.

I groaned, "Kill me."

Angela laughed, "So skip."

I grinned at her, "Already planning on it. I'm thinking a triple salcow. Right in the first ten seconds."

"Do it," Angela nodded.

"So Tori told me you aren't competing," I said suddenly, looking at Rosalie as we approached my car.

"Yeah, I'm not," Rosalie answered.

"Why not? I mean, okay, coming from me this is a compliment, but you have killer looks and you'd have fans from both guys and girls, even little kids. You'd be like a super role model," I explained. "And not to mention you could do like endorsements if you won something major."

Rosalie grimaced, "Not my thing."

"Suit yourself," I shrugged. I opened the door to my porsche. Angela got in front passenger, forcing the two others to get in back. "Where are we going?"

"Let's go to the cafe," Angela said excitedly.

I hit the gas and we rolled out. I turned my head to look at Rosalie and Emmett in the back, "So there's a little tradition of mine. We go and skip every Wednesday. Well, I do. Usually we head to the rink, but I intend to be back for lunch."

Angela laughed at that, "What did you do?"

"What? I'm hungry," I muttered. Angela totally didn't buy it. It wasn't very convincing either.

"So," I said suddenly as I pulled into the cafe, "How long have you two been dating?"

"Uh, three years," Rosalie answered, confused.

I nodded, getting out of the car, "That's a long time. Haven't grown tired of each other yet?"

"Nah," Emmett grinned. "She's the greatest."

How sweet. Lunch time was going to be great. I couldn't wait.

* * *

Ah, here we are, the long awaited chapter! I hope you like! I have loads in store for you guys:P Check out my polyvore for outfits and music and everything!:)

-Nastya


	5. Chapter 5

I took my seat with Ang and spotted Ben and Eric making their way over. Only as Ben was about to sit between Ang and I, another occupant took their seat.

"Hey, Jake," I grinned seductively. I scooted closer and kissed his neck.

Jake laughed, throwing his arm over the back of my chair, "So, how's school today, girls? Ben? Eric?"

The two boys just grumbled something, they didn't like the way we looked at Jake. Although I was single, Eric did have a thing for me.

"I hear you have to share ice," Jake stated.

I gave a frustrated groan, "Does everyone know?"

"Just about," Jake laughed.

"Well, I hope you'll save me. I could use someone to talk to today during practice. I'm ditching the new coach's practice."

"New coach?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, the Cullen's parents. She seems nice, but she can't disrupt my training schedule."

"Cullen?" Jake growled.

"Hey," I chided. "You haven't even met them yet. You can hate them after you meet Gayward."

"Gayward?" Ang laughed. "That's what you call him?"

"He's a creep and obviously gay. He wants in my pants. Well, he asked me out yesterday and I told him I don't date gays. But yeah, he's a creep," I shrugged to prove my point.

Jake chuckled and leaned in front of me, capturing my lips. Just what I had in mind.

I heard a tray crash loudly on the table and I looked up, annoyed.

"What?" I snapped.

Cullen's eyes widened, "Can I sit here?"

I glanced at Rosalie and Emmett behind him. "Yeah, whatever." I turned to Jake, smiling, "Now, where were we?"

Jake chuckled and started to kiss me again.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Rosalie asked, interrupting us once more.

I ignored her, keeping Jake and I's battle of sucking faces going.

"She asked you a question," Edward growled.

"Bella can't date," Angela answered. "Her mom strictly forbids it. But her and Jake have been like this for... eh, about fifteen months I'd say."

I smirked against Jake's lips and deepened the kiss further. Jake's arms slid around my waist and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him.

"Miss Swan," A cold voice interrupted.

I broke the kiss, gasping as Mr. Banner towards over us. "Yes, sir?"

"Shall I escort you to the principals office?" Mr. Banner asked.

"No, sir," I answered. "I, uh, Jake will be leaving after lunch, sir. I promise it won't happen again."

He raised his eyebrow and I slowly slid off of Jake's lap, into my own chair. Mr. Banner left, satisfied.

I grumbled under my breath, "He has it out for me, I swear. Wants to get in my pants just as much at Gayward."

"Ew," Rosalie grumbled. "So what are you doing Saturday, Bella?"

"I have to teach the kids at the rink, and then if I'm lucky I'll be heading out to the lake to do some rough surface practice."

"Rough surface?"

"There's a pond behind my house," I told her. "We have a little thing built underneath it to always make it frozen. And I practice out there sometimes if I can't sleep."

"Wow, you really are dedicated," Rosalie muttered.

"As I can be," I stabbed my salad and took a bite.

"So, babe, I'm thinking of you and me after school. You have an hour and a half until you have to be there," Jake whispered.

"Can't," I sighed. "Ang and I have to do music and stuff. But tomorrow I'm free til four-thirty."

"See you at the rez then," Jake winked. "Gotta go or Dad'll be pissed."

"See ya," I kissed him lightly and he took off towards his motorcycle.

I diverted my eyes to my salad and took another bite, avoiding the Cullen's gazes.

"So you flirt with Emmett and Jasper, even though you have a boyfriend?" Rosalie asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," I told her. "And I harmlessly flirt. I know I can't have a boyfriend, and I know I can't steal yours, so I flirt all I want."

"But you and Jake look like you two are dating," Rosalie continued.

"Yeah, and we would be, but my mom would kill me if she found out about this," I told them. "She likes Jake, but she hates the idea of me being distracted."

"Distracted?"

"My mom wants me to go to the Olympics just as much as I want to," I told the three Cullen's. Well Rosalie Hale and the two Cullen brothers. "Only she has a different idea of what I need to get there than I do."

"And she wants to make sure Bella doesn't get pregnant," Ang laughed.

I threw Ang a look, "Shut up."

"It's true though!" Ang shot back. "Why else does she take you to the OBGYN every Sunday?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. She just over reacts."

"But if you do pairs, couldn't you date the partner?"

I snorted, "First of all, I'd never do pairs unless I couldn't do singles. Secondly, my mom would make sure I couldn't, meaning my partner has to be gay. So the hopes of me getting a boyfriend in my near future are limited."

"Well you just gotta convince your mom otherwise," Rosalie stated firmly.

I gave her a look, "If my mom caught me with another guy, she'd take my skates away. No, I'm not going to even try it."

"It's true," Eric nodded. "Renee's crazy. All the guys here lust after Bells, but they all know they can't do anything."

"It's sad," Ben agreed, his arm around Angela.

"Shut up, guys," I muttered. I finished my water and stood, "See you in an hour, Ang."

"Yeah, you too," Angela smiled at me.

I gave Edward a glare and grabbed my bag, leaving. Too much information.

* * *

Like it? Finally another chapter! It takes so much time to write these, cuz I gotta research and everything! I am not a figure skater, but I'm hoping to start lessons after Christmas! If I can convince my mom, that is! Eek, wish me luck! And review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

After school, I got in my porsche, driving straight to the rink.

"Hey, I think the Cullen kids are here too," Angela said as she walked into the rink.

I looked up from lacing up my skates and glared at her, "Yeah, they are. Dicks..."

"Hey, sweetie," Mom greeted Angela as she came down from her office.

"Hey, Renee," Angela smiled.

"Hey, Mom," I said quietly. I was finishing up English homework. _The justification of Harry Potter in every day lives is simply for inspiration, imagination, and life's greatest expectations._ It'd work.

"So what are you doing at the rink?" Mom asked her.

"Oh, Bella and I were going to go over some music. For her Competition in March."

"Oh, I heard, that sounds exciting. Well what did you have in mind?" Mom asked.

I shot my mom a look, "We're going over it together. As in Ang and I only. That okay with you?"

"Oh," My mom looked ready to protest.

"A surprise," I added on.

"If you're sure," Mom was going to grill me later. "Well, I'll see you around, Ang. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Will do," Ang replied.

"That was close," I muttered. I pulled out my iPod and got to playing some music.

"I love this one!" Angela gushed.

"Me too," I told her. "Although, I think I'm going to have to make the jazz the short and the sexy one the long. I already picked out the sexy music. Here, listen." I pressed play and she grinned nodding.

"My mom can so help you with stuff for these. They're perfect."

"Bella, time to warm up!" Mom shouted, giving me 'the look'. The 'you need to start stretching before I come over there and make Angela leave' look.

"Oh, I better go then," Ang sighed, grabbing my iPod, "You mind if I show them to my mom?"

"Go ahead, chick," I grinned, plopping down on the floor, "I want it back in the morning."

"Will do," she promised.

The doors opened and Rosalie entered with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Edward was already here getting private lessons on jumps from Esme.

"So, Bells, what was with the guy you were sucking face with at lunch?" Jasper grinned.

My eyes widened and I glanced at my mom, who had frozen with sorting through papers. I glanced back at Jasper, my eyes fearful.

"W-What are you talking about?" I tried to make it sound like he was crazy, but my voice wavered as my mom approached.

"You!" Mom shouted. "Up!"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered immediately, shooting to my feet. Thankfully my skates weren't on yet. She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards her office. I glanced behind me at the Cullen's, shooting them a glare. Jasper was shocked, the others were finally realizing I was telling the truth at lunch.

"What is that boy saying?"

"Nothing, mom, he was just joking," I insisted. "Him and I had a little falling out at school." Okay, so the phrase lying gets you no where? It better get me somewhere, or I swear. "And I told him that I don't date, because of competitions," I insisted as she narrowed her eyes. "He was trying to hook me up with Edward! And he's a creep, first of all! And I told Jasper that I'd rather suck face with Mike Newton than date Edward. So, he was just joking. I promise."

She didn't believe me. She held out her hand, "Skates."

"Mom!" I protested. "Come on, if you take my skates away I'll never make it to the Olympics! I have a month to make a routine just to get to Districts! Please, I swear, I have no boyfriend!"

"I don't care, you obviously need to learn some control over the male population."

"But it's just because Edward's new!" I insisted. "I don't like him! He's gay, I swear, and the others are dating the other girls! I don't have a boyfriend, nor do I want one!"

"Too bad," Renee stated, giving me a cold look. "Give me your skates."

I huffed and threw open her door, not caring that it bounced off the wall. I walked to my skate bag, aware of the other's eyes on me, and grabbed my skates, tossing them at my mother. "There. They're yours."

"And your blades," Mom stated.

I rolled my eyes, reaching into my skate bag and pulling out my blades, in my extra pair of guards. Just in case I ruined a blade in practice and had to replace it ASAP. I handed them to her, staring at her.

"Now run."

I bit my cheek to stop myself from saying something negative and grabbed my water bottle, taking off without a word. Laps.

"How many, coach?" I asked as I passed her after my first lap.

"Ten more," she stated.

I kept going and knew that I had to do off-ice training today because of my absence of skates. Well, might as well see what Esme has in store. I finished the laps and took a sip of water, not even looking at the Cullen's. I was gross and sweaty. Esme smiled as she came off the ice with Edward.

"Wonderful, let's get started, shall we?" Esme asked. "Emmett, Jasper, if you'll please sit down-"

"They can go home," Renee interrupted. "We don't tolerate distractions here."

"I assure you, they aren't distractions," Esme answered kindly. She just gained a whole new level of respect to me. "They're motivation for Alice and Rose."

My mom was clearly about to retort, but I beat her to it, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, since Tori's sick, I've decided on doing some spins and off-ice jumps. Is that okay with you?"

I hesitated, "Of course..."

My mother huffed and went back into her office. Bitch.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I-"

I cut off Jasper, "Don't worry about it, wasn't your fault." I glanced at the ice and then at Esme, "We going to do this or what? Because I could be at the studio working on my routine."

Esme sighed, "Very well."

After four hours of gruelling off-ice training - running, stretching, ballet, pilates, and conditioning, I about passed out, that is, until Esme called that practice was over.

"Bella, I really am sorry, we didn't know you were serious," Rose said as she joined me and Alice in the changing room.

I shrugged, "Nothing you can do. Renee was bound to find out eventually. And I hate Newton. And with your brother after me like a pediphile, it's a plausible idea. She just hates when competition season comes around, makes her all tense." I slid my unitard off and pulled on a t-shirt over the sports bra.

"But she took your skates away. How long until you get them back?" Alice asked.

"Tomorrow morning," I told them. "But I'll be so out of shape by the time that comes around. And if my mom even sees me near a guy in the next week, she will flip her shit and take them for a week."

"Dang, your mom is strict."

I snorted, "You don't know the half of it. So do you two live with the Cullen's, or do your boyfriend's live with you, or what?"

"Well, Rose and Jasper live with us," Alice answered. "They're brother and sister."

"Carlisle and Esme took us in after my mom died in a car crash," Rosalie told me. "I had been dating Ememtt for a year or so, before we first broke up - so that was about five years ago - and I had stayed with them ever since."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You two are brother and sister and you're dating a brother and sister," I stated. "But you live with them and you've been dating long enough to be considered married."

"Sounds about right," Alice laughed.

"Lucky," I muttered.

"Why?"

"Your mom doesn't care if you have a love life. I won't have a love life until I retire, or I break my ankle, whichever comes first," I joked weakly. "I'll be a virgin forever. Oh, the woes."

"Woah, you're a virgin?" Rose gasped.

"Uh, yeah," I said like it was obvious. "Why else would my mom take me to the doctor every Sunday? She's like a super freak. It's ridiculous."

"But you and Jake, I mean, I woulda thought-"

I laughed loudly, "Please, Jake and I? No, we've been best friends since I was two. He's the only guy my mom trusts me around. When Mike Newton and I tried pairs? Yeah, she wouldn't leave the rink side. But Mike's mom and my mom have been planning our marriage since I was four, so..." I shrugged. "My mom can't make up her mind, I guess."

"So you've never had a boyfriend," Alice stated bluntly.

"Nope," I grinned. "Officially."

"But your first kiss-"

"Mike, when I was four, hence the whole my marriage is planned, thing."

"But you like Jake," Alice told me.

I shrugged, "He's always there for me. We get along really well and nothing's awkward between us, but I-I don't know."

"Why were you flirting with Emmett and Jasper then?" Alice asked.

"Please, I knew they were taken, and if those guys want to watch girls figure skate then they're dedicated," I snorted. "No guy does that otherwise. So I knew I had to chance to even remotely win them over. More of a polish my skills moment. I can't have a boyfriend so it's of no concern to you ladies. No need to feel threatened."

I pulled my sweat pants on and slid my flip-flops on before grabbing my bag and heading towards the lobby without another word. Esme smiled at me, I just nodded, not giving her a smile back, and walked to my porsche, giving the ice one last longing look.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! Review and tell me if I get terminology correct, please, figure skaters!


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know," I told Jake honestly as I sat on the beach beside him. "She just doesn't trust me."

"She just worries about you. Ever since your dad, you know," Jake assured me.

I knew. Since Dad died at work. He got shot by some bank robber and died instantly. Mom's been a wreck since.

"Yeah, but that's no excuse. I haven't been able to have a single guy in my life since he died," I told Jake. "I mean, you're the closest guy I have constantly. I just... I don't know. I want to date, but if I do, mom'll take the skates away. And right now, skating is more important to me than dating."

"Well, then skate and stop complaining about dating. Because you'll have your chance. When you're eighteen, your mom doesn't have to tell you what to do anymore."

I snorted, "She'll find a way."

"Well," Jake shrugged. "What about Gayward?"

I laughed loudly at that, "No. He's gay, I told you."

"Would your mom approve of him over me?" Jake asked.

I shook my head, "She'd approve of no one. You would probably win because she knows you, but no."

I checked my watch. Four. I'd have to leave soon.

"Well that hurts," Jake laughed. "No, just do what you want. Your mom can't control your life."

"Thank you!" I said like he just preached to the choir. "I don't know. I know she's only looking out for me, but I'm my own person. Not her. I can't learn from my mistakes if she shelters me."

"She wants you to compete," Jake said. "That's all that matters to her."

You'd think my own happiness would over rule that. "Well, competition isn't everything."

"You can try telling your mom that," Jake muttered, not meaning for me to hear.

"Well," I said, standing, "I gotta go or my mom'll call up Billy and be all 'did your son have sexual relations with my daughter?' But Billy's cool so he'll say, 'I haven't seen Bella since she was four, Renee. You never let her go anywhere.' That's why I love your dad."

"That's why he always opens the door for you," Jake laughed. "I told him, if you feed the strays they come back, he doesn't seem to listen."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Whatever. At least I don't have fleas. Now, toodles. See you soon, hopefully."

"I know, I haven't seen you in what seems like months."

"That's because, before yesterday, it was about two months. Mom's not letting me slack on training. I go straight to bed as soon as I get home."

"Crazy," Jake hugged me, kissing the top of my hair, "Land a quad for me."

I gasped, "I didn't tell you, did I?" I grinned excited, "I landed a quad the day before yesterday! A quad!"

Jake laughed, "Now that's all skater talk, but that's awesome."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Now, I really gotta go or I'll be late."

"See ya, Bells."

"See you, Jake."

I got in my car and sped from the rez faster than a racer with their pants on fire.

"Here!" I announced, five minuets before 4:30.

"I'm going to start upping your trainings," Mom told me as she leaned on the wall of the rink, by the door. "Three thirty to ten."

I nodded, "Sounds great."

She handed me my skates and I took them, not looking at her, before sitting on the bench, pulling off my jeans, and then tying up my skates.

"We're opening up free skates from seven to nine for the public," Renee stated. "To bring in more business. Just Sunday's isn't going to cut it anymore."

"And lessons are still on Saturday?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Public skate starts tonight."

Fuck my life.

I went onto the ice, hoping to get as much done as possible.

"With your boyfriend, Swan?" Jasper asked quietly as I skated in front of them to talk.

"Nah," I answered. "Don't have one. But I was with a friend. So...You ready for this?"

"For what?"

"Me falling on my ass," I supplied.

"You're great out there," Alice laughed. "You wouldn't be falling anytime soon."

I snorted, "You'll see."

Tori was sporting a cold, which caused me to frown.

"You get me sick I'll cut you," I threatened as I stopped in front of her.

She laughed, sneezing into her tissue, "Don't worry. I'll stay away from you guys."

"Alright, ladies, Edward, jumps. Bella, a double slachow."

I glanced at Esme, grimacing and then took off, gaining speed, before I took off. I groaned as I hit the ice hard, my hip taking the brunt of it. I sat there for a moment, slowly rolling over, before standing and skating back over to the line. What really pissed me off was when Edward landed it. Fucking Gayward!

"Again, Bella," Esme said gently.

I took off and tried again. I had a shaky landing. I cursed and skated around in line again.

"Again, Bella," Esme coaxed. I was the only one that didn't land one perfectly.

I took off and did just that. Only I fell, again.

"This is all your fucking fault," I muttered under my breath, intending Esme to hear. "Off-ice. Let's do off-ice in the middle of the week."

"Again."

I took a deep breath and did a lap, once more, and then took off. I fell.

When I got up, I ran my hands through my hair in exasperation and didn't even bother waiting for Esme to tell me to go again. I was going to go until I got this right.

I planned the steps in my head. I landed one just yesterday morning. I had this. I took off yet again and crashed to the ground.

I let out a frustrated grunt and got to my feet, going another lap to try again.

I would have wicked bruises in the morning.

A hand grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Let's move on."

"I have this," I told Esme. "I'm not stopping until I get it right."

She let me go, "You're going to injure yourself."

"I got this," I told her.

I took off and prayed I'd land. And I did. I sighed in relief. I wasn't going soft.

"Great job, guys," Esme approved. "Now, triple axles."

I gave a sigh and knew this was going to be a hellish practice.

By the time the public arrived, I landed my triple axle.

We had time for one more jump so Esme had us do Triple toe loops. I had to nail this one. I mean, I should. This was my best jump and I was comfortable on the ice again.

Esme had me go first and I lapped, gaining speed and I took off. When I landed, I did a graceful spin before stopping and then I skated over to the line.

I could practically hear Tori's relief on the side of the rink.

"Again," Esme told us.

We went again, and I landed this one perfectly as well.

Thank the Lord!

"Alright, we'll be done with practice for the day," Esme told us. "You're all free to do whatever."

I nodded and got off the ice, wincing as I put pressure on my leg. Ouch.

"Took some hits out there," Tori coughed.

"We had off-ice training yesterday," I told her as explanation. I made my way over to the doors that closed the rink off to the public. "You're all free to skate," I told them, gesturing for them to go on in. Let the skating begin.

* * *

Oh, this should be interesting! And how many of my readers are figure skaters? And be honest, how awful were the bruises the next day after you fell from a jump? Review and tell me if I get terminology correct, please, figure skaters!


	8. Chapter 8

The kids, albeit the five of them, rushed for the rink. I recognized all of them as being in the figure skating classes.

"Hey, Bella," Jake greeted. I turned to see Jake, trying - and failing - to walk forwards, but nearly toppled.

I laughed, "You hunk of muscle is going to skate?"

"Duh, I have to build up some tolerance for hockey."

I groaned, "Great, less ice time."

He stepped onto the ice and fell over immediately. I laughed and glided out onto the ice, turning quickly to see Jake staring at me in awe.

"Come on, lump. Let's go."

I took off, keeping up with the other kids that were practicing spins and jumps. I think I could get used to the public skate thing.

"Bella!" Jake pouted as I flew past him, laughing as he held onto the guard rail, his feet flailing underneath him.

"Bella, help the poor guy," Renee sighed as she laced up her skates to get on the ice.

"Will do," I nodded, sighing. I skated over to Jake, stopping with a snowplow stop, covering him with ice. "Take my hand and dig your toe pick in."

He dug his toe pick in and immediately got his balance. I took his hand and guided him out onto the ice slowly. "Just keep your head up and your body straight. But don't be stiff. Just let loose. And act like your sliding on a slippery floor in socks."

Jake looked at me like I was crazy, "Do you slide on wooden floors with socks on at home?"

"Don't have wooden floors at home," I admitted. "But I've been told it's just like that. Now come on. One foot, the next foot."

"Why are you helping me?"

"My mom doesn't want to get sued because you were stupid enough to put skates on," I told him simply. "Even though you're a family friend. So, I'm going to try to help."

"Show me some moves," Jake smirked.

"And let you fall on your ass?" I teased. "Alright."

I let go of his arm and he wobbled a bit but stayed upright. I lapped once and then made sure the end of the ice was clear before doing a double axle.

"Was that a quad?" Jake asked.

I snorted, tugging his arm to get him away from the wall. "Nah, it was a double axle. You should see the bruises I got from practice today. My entire left hip is sporting purple."

"Ouch, what'd you do?"

"Ran into the wall," I said in a duh voice. "No, I fell while I was trying to jump. Stupid new coach did off ice in the middle of the week. So yeah, I'm dying right now."

"Doesn't look like you're in pain."

I glanced at Jake, "You should see me walk out of this place."

"That bad?"

"Worse," I laughed. "So you're trying out for the hockey league?"

"Yup. Apparently dad thinks I'll be great."

I snorted, "Right and you have perfect balance."

"Touche."

"Why are you really here?"

"Well I can't see you any other time. Might as well come to every public session to get a few hours in."

To his credit, I blushed slightly, "Way to be a charmer. But mom will kick you out if you pull anything."

"Hands to myself," Jake insisted.

I took him around a few times before insisting that he'll be fine on his own... if he followed what I said.

I skated to the middle and leapt onto my right foot, spinning in an arabesque, my body parallel to the ice. I slowly brought my leg in and turned so that I was lying on my back. I lost balance and crashed.

I winced as my head hit the ice, but otherwise got up and tried again. I started backwards this time and brought my leg up until it was in a leg lift. I then curled my leg around and brought myself in tight, spinning fast. I stopped after a moment and grinned. That was a new move.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call. I turned towards it and saw Esme motioning towards me.

"Hey, Bella, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with my family tonight. I already asked your mom and she said it was fine, if you were okay with it," Esme said kindly.

"Oh, um," I glanced down at myself, "I'll have to take a shower, if that's okay?"

"Oh, that's fine dear. Alice and Rosalie are in there right now, if you would like to."

I nodded, "Thanks. What time should I be there?"

"Well, whenever Rose and Alice get out," she told me. "And you can follow one of us."

"Oh," I glanced at Jake, who was watching me discreetly from the ice. "Alright, well, I better hurry then."

"Take your time," Esme called as I hurried towards the showers. I winced as I pulled my skate off.

"Took some hard hits," Alice commented, blowdrying her hair.

"No offense, but I have my own routine of working out. And your mom just totally messed it up yesterday," I told them.

"Noticed," Rosalie grimaced as she spotted my bruise. "Yikes. That's going to kill tomorrow."

"I plan on taking a nap in the bath tonight," I sighed. I took a quick shower, talking to them from over the stall door. "So, why am I coming over?"

"Dinner," Rosalie stated. "And Esme wants you to meet Carlisle, Alice's dad. And we were going to go over you three's routine's for the competition."

"As long as it's skating related, then I'm good," I turned the water off and threw my hair into a towel. "Mom would be pissed otherwise."

"And Edward wants you to see his room," Alice giggled.

I gave her a bland look as I stepped out of the shower, pulling my hair into a bun, "Uh, he tries and I'll leave."

I pulled my jeans and a t-shirt on, then slid on some sneakers.

"I'm sure Tanya will keep him at bay," Rosalie snorted.

"Tanya?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, smiling in expectation.

"This girl is obsessed with him," Alice told me. "Completely in love with him. He hates her."

"And she lives with you too?"

"Visits every once in a while," Rosalie grimaced. "Ugh, we all hate her."

I threw my practice clothes in my skate bag and slung it over my shoulder, "Well this will have to do. Let's go, or should I be afraid?"

"Nah, we're cool," Rosalie winked.

I was going to regret this.

* * *

And it's official, another chapter. Next is MEET CARLISLE! REVIEW:) Please?


	9. Chapter 9

My porsche pulled into the long driveway and I gazed at the house. "Wow... You guys are rich."

"And you aren't?" Rosalie laughed, getting out of her BMW. "Porsche and your mom owns the rink."

"Built the rink," I clarified. "And yeah, this baby was a gift from my grandma before she died."

"Oh."

"Let's do this," Alice squealed. She pulled me along with her up the stairs and into the foyer. Esme was in the kitchen, I could see across the distance, making dinner. The three Cullen boys - including Jasper - were gathered around the table playing something. Cards, it looked like. A super hot man approached me, smiling brightly, his gold eyes crinkling. Dear god, they're all from wet dreams.

"Hello, you must be Bella, Esme's newest star. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

I smiled, "A pleasure, Mr. Cullen, I assure you."

"Oh my god, do not flirt with my dad," Alice sighed.

I smirked, "What? He's married."

Rosalie groaned.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Welcome," Carlisle smiled charmingly, unaware of Alice and Rosalie's reactions.

Rosalie dragged me away before I could say anything more, and I noticed her cold skin.

"You so need to wear gloves at the rink, Rose. You're ice cold," I muttered.

"I'll warm up soon," Rosalie shrugged. She sat down next to Emmett and pulled me down next to her.

"So Emmett," I smirked. "What do you say? Care to show me your sheet colors?"

"Oh my god, you're impossible," Rosalie laughed.

"You know nothing's going to happen," I snorted. "Besides, he's got you."

"And I share," Rosalie laughed. She saw my look and laughed harder, "Kidding! Alright, so tell me, if you could date anyone, who would it be?"

"I like to keep my options open," I winked. "I can't have them all at once, so they gotta fight for my attention. And well, no offense, but boy, Rose, you sure know how to pick them."

"Besides my boyfriend," Rose said seriously.

I bit my lip, thinking, "Well, I don't know. I mean-" I stopped, shaking my head. "Don't know."

"You don't have a crush on anyone at school?" she asked in disbelief.

"Nope," I stated. "Not anyone that I can have, anyway," I winked at Emmett and Jasper.

"Not even Jake?" Alice pressed.

I glanced at her, shaking my head quickly and glancing around the room to spot Esme, "No. Jake's just a friend. We aren't... we aren't dating."

"So he doesn't go to public lessons just to see you?" Alice grinned knowingly.

"Shut up," I muttered, my cheeks reddening. "He likes me, I don't like him back. He's my best friend, that's all."

"Dinner!" Esme called.

We all rose and I followed them to the dining table.

"Sit by me," Rose insisted, gripping my hand and tugging me down beside her and next to Alice as well.

"Okay," I said confused. I've never had a family dinner, not since Dad died.

"So, Bella, how long have you been skating?" Carlisle asked.

"Since I was two, so fifteen years now," I told him.

"Wow, that's a long time," Carlisle commented, cutting the steak on his plate. Esme placed plates in front of everyone as well. It looked delicious.

I smiled, "Renee was a figure skater. She got me hooked as soon as I could walk. Do you skate, Carlisle?"

"Oh my god," Rosalie muttered. "You're a monster."

I flashed her an innocent grin and took a bite of my steak. It was mouthwatering.

"No, no," Carlisle chuckled.

"I've tried to take him out on the ice many times," Esme assured me. "He just never liked it."

"Shame, the ice is the most amazing place."

"So Esme tells me," Carlisle laughed. "And Rosalie tells me you graduated high school?"

I nodded, "Last year. I just take AP classes now. "

"Fascinating," Esme smiled at me. "What is it you'd like to do after you finish this year of high school?"

"Well, I'd like to go to the Olympics," I told them. "But, if I can't, for whatever reason, then I'll just have to settle for training and coaching at the rink. It's all I'm really good at. College isn't really for me."

"Well, it's an extraordinary goal," Esme assured me. "You intend to go to the Olympics next year, don't you?"

"More than anything," I nodded. "But, it all depends on my ranking in competitions. And my placement order. If I'm first in line, I'm screwed. I just need an amazing routine, an amazing score, and hopefully I'll get top three."

Carlisle nodded, "You sound like you have everything planned."

I nodded, finishing the meal, noticing Rosalie and Alice were done as well. "Oh yeah, have since I was six."

"Why did you choose this year to finally try for the Olympics?" Jasper asked. "Why not last year or whatever?"

"The Winter Olympics are every four years..." I said slowly. "And I was thirteen last winter Olympics. The minimum age requirement is sixteen."

"Oh, that makes sense," Jasper admitted.

I laughed, shrugging, "You need to get out more."

"You need to stop falling," Jasper shot back.

I laughed, smirking, "You need to shut up. I don't normally fall during jumps."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "You sure didn't seem like it today."

I stuck out my tongue, "Shut up, I got them down... eventually."

"Yeah, you seriously can't do off-ice," Rosalie added. "It totally kills you."

"Tell me about it. I'm going to be bruising for weeks."

"At least you're honest," Alice added hopefully.

I shot her a glare, "Because that helps me how?"

"Well, okay, so you didn't have a thing going with me," Jasper said.

"But I'd love to," I added quickly, flashing him a wink.

He chuckled, continuing, "When you said that I asked you to go out with Edward, you said you'd rather suck face with Newton."

I shuddered, "Don't remind me. And how in the world did you hear that?"

"You were talking really loud," Emmett laughed.

I flushed, "Right. Well, it's true. And it so got her off my case about Ja-" I stopped, glancing at Esme. "I mean, it stopped her from making my punishment worse?"

"Oh, please, Bella," Esme laughed. "I'm not going to tell your mother you were making out with a boy at school. Besides, Rosalie told me all about this man. I heard he's cute."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh, no," I said hesitantly, "Well, we would be dating if mom let me. He's not cute, Esme. He's far, far from it. Hot is more accurate. And... I can't date until I retire, according to her. Even the slightest word I was hanging out with a boy and she flips and takes my skates away for twenty-four hours." I shot Jasper a look. "And Pretty-boy over here did that yesterday."

"You got your skates back," Jasper said helpfully.

"So you can't date," Carlisle asked.

"It's a distraction," I quoted, shrugging. "I'm seventeen. I'll be moving out in a few months. And I don't have to always train at my mom's rink... although it is cheaper."

"Cheaper?" Rosalie snorted. "You skate for free there."

"Uh, no," I laughed, "What gave you that impression? I pay twenty an hour for private ice."

"But if you skate six hours a day," Alice gasped. "That's like six-hundred a week, just for weekdays!"

I shrugged, "I like skating. And it's all my inheritence from my grandmother. And add an eight hour Saturday afternoon. When I teach lessons, those times are free. But, my mom's greedy, I can't really help it."

"That's ridiculous," Rosalie told me. "We don't even pay that much for ice time at your rink."

I frowned, "What?"

"Yeah, we have thirty an hour for the three of us," Rosalie told me. "That's ten a person. And we skate just as much as you. Maybe a few hours less."

"I'm sure my mom has her reasons," I shrugged.

I saw the look Carlisle gave Esme and Esme nodded, standing, "Alright, all skaters to the living room. Let's go over music and routines, yes?"

I nodded and picked up my plate.

"Oh, leave it," Carlisle told me. "I do the dishes around here."

"If you're sure," I hesitated.

"Go on."

I flashed him a smile and followed Rosalie to the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games about ten feet away. How annoying. But they were hot, so it's okay.

"Bella, I hear you have your music picked out?" Esme asked as we settled in the couch.

"Yes, my short is jazz, my long is kinda sexy classical."

"Mind if I hear them?" Esme asked.

I pulled out my iPhone and played them for her, and I noticed a look in her eyes. She was already planning my routine. Good.

* * *

I'm sorry! I should have updated weeks ago, but I've been super busy! Read! Review! And more to come:)

-Nastya Wynde


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie was lounging on the sofa, flicking through her nails. Edward was staring at me, which was creepy. And Alice was talking excitedly to Esme, who was writing things down.

For the next half hour, Esme planned out routines, listening to six songs over and over again. Edward didn't stop staring at me.

"You're creeping me out," I said finally, my tone snappy.

Edward blinked, "What?"

"You. You're creeping me out. Stop staring. I don't want to be the object you're staring at. Stare at the door, or something," I told him simply. "It's creepy. You sit there not moving for the last half hour. Were you even breathing?"

"Yes," he said dejectedly.

"At least something was right," I muttered.

Rosalie snorted, trying to stop her laughter. Good, I made a funny.

"Why are you such a bitch?"

Everything froze. Esme glanced at Edward in shock. "Edward!"

"Excuse me?" I asked. "A bitch? Oh my god, this is not happening." I turned to Rose. "He just-"

"Oh, he did," Rosalie nodded, sending a glare at Edward.

"Esme, thank you so much for inviting me over," I said, standing, "But I really should be going. You have a lovely family."

"Uh, thank you, dear. And you're welcome over anytime. I hope you can forgive my son," she shot Edward a glare as well. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Don't go!" Emmett insisted. "Play with us!" He gestured to the space in between himself and Jasper. Ooo, tempting.

"Please?" Jasper added.

Esme smiled at me hopefully and I sighed, "Alright. But I have never played a video game before so..."

"Never played a-" Emmett gasped, clutching his heart.

"Oh, don't die!" Jasper cried dramatically, pulling Emmett off the floor and onto the couch.

I plopped down, "Show me how," I instructed.

Emmett thrust a controller into my hands, "Alright, you press this button to shoot." A war game, wonderful. I pressed the button. "Not now! Jesus, you're going to get yourself killed! Alright, and this button is to crouch or crawl," he added, after his freak out. "For the rest of the stuff, just whatever you press does something."

I groaned, "I'm going to die."

"Nah," Jasper elbowed me. I grimaced in pain.

"Bruised rib," I told him as an explanation as he looked at me worriedly.

"You bruised your rib, but I thought-"

"When you fall, your whole body takes it," I told him as an explanation. I lifted my shirt and saw the eggplant purple bruise appearing on my right hip side. I grimaced, "Oh, that's going to kill me in the morning."

"Dude, you need ice," Emmett said bluntly.

"It's fine," I shrugged, and I pulled my shirt down, holding the controller tightly. "How do I start?"

Emmett pressed a button and it loaded for a moment before I was at some place. This was going to suck.

After dying fifty times, I finally got the hang of it and won a match. By then it was nine o'clock.

"Oh my god," I muttered, standing and feeling the cramp from the bruises. It hurt like hell.

"You know what?" Esme said after a moment. "I think I should have Carlisle look at those ribs. You might have fractured something."

"It's not a fracture," I insisted. "Just a little bruising."

"Carlisle's a doctor, it'll only take a moment," Esme assured me.

I was still hesitant, "Alright. But quickly. Mom'll kill me if I'm out later than ten."

Esme led me up the stairs of the magnificent house and into the study of one Carlisle Cullen, the DILF.

"I think you need to check some of her injuries from practice, Carlisle. Her ribs are quite sore."

"They're fine," I insisted. "They're just bruised."

Carlisle gestured for me to lift up my shirt. I did so. He grimaced, "This happens often?"

"No, I just took a lot of hits today. It'll be better by Saturday," I assured him.

His chilly fingers pressed against my ribs after getting my permission and I winced in pain. Okay, that really hurt.

"I think you broke a rib," Carlisle stated.

"You can't take me off the ice," I insisted. "It'll be fine. I just can't stop skating or Monday will be really bad."

"Bella, it really isn't safe to skate with this kind of injury. You could land wrong and puncture a lung."

"No," I insisted. "I can't stop skating. I have a competition in a month. I have to get ready for it."

"I insist, Bella, that you sit out for at least a week or so," Carlisle told me.

Sabotage. They were trying to sabotage me?

"Fine," I ammended. "I won't do any doubles or triples, nor quads. But that doesn't mean I won't do singles or anything else. I have to do them. I can't stop or I'll get out of shape."

Carlisle sighed, "I'd rather you not skate at all, for your own protection, but I guess I can't force you."

"You can't," I told him. "My mom would die before I stopped skating."

"That's what I figured," Carlisle stated grimly. "But you have a serious injury. Don't push yourself if you feel in pain. Just take a break and relax."

"I can do that," I said, relieved. I was expecting him telling Esme to take my skates away if I pushed it.

"Then I'll just wrap this and you're good to go. Do you want pain pills?"

"No," I said immediately. "Absolutely not."

"You sure?" Carlisle asked as he gently wrapped an Ace bandage around my mid-section.

I nodded, "Mom would know if I took them. I can't have her find out."

"That you're taking pain pills because you broke a few ribs?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrows raising.

I nodded, "I-She's really strict about medicine. 'They didn't have pain pills five hundred years ago. You don't need them.'" I recited the line she always spoke whenever I complained about a few bruises.

"I just want you to take an easy. If these fractures worsen, you can puncture a lung," Carlisle said seriously.

I nodded, "Understood, Dr. Hotty. But I can do... other activities and get away with no injuring myself?" I glanced him over. "And if so, may I suggest something?"

"No. Nothing of the sort," Carlisle quirked a lip. "And I'd prefer not to hear your suggestion."

"I bet you look great in a uniform," I winked, saying it anyway. "Thanks for having me over. You guys have a beautiful home." I grabbed my bag and keys from the living room. Rosalie was laughing at my innuendo to Carlisle.

"Leaving already?" Emmett asked, glancing back at me.

"Yeah, curfew's nine-thirty. And it's a ten minute drive. I think I can make it... I'd have to warp into a bat or something. Too bad I'm not a vampire."

There was a silent moment as Emmett looked at me weirdly before he cracked up into laughter, "You're a strange one."

"That's what I'm told," I laughed. "Thanks, guys."

"Anytime," Emmett winked. I rolled my eyes and slid my shoes on, heading to my car and driving away.

Oh, Dr. Cullen would look fine in a uniform. All of the Cullen males would... except for Gayward.

* * *

I'm sorry! I should have updated weeks ago, but I've been super busy! Read! Review! And more to come:)

-Nastya Wynde


	11. Chapter 11

I glanced between my mother, Esme, and Torah. They were arguing. Well, Torah and my mother were. Esme seemed to be trying to calm them down.

"What do you mean there aren't any single spots!" my mother shouted at Torah.

"They're already filled!" Torah insisted. "Alice got the last spot-"

"Then make room," my mother spoke harshly. "My daughter is going to the Olympics, she needs all the competition practice she can get."

I glanced at my hands, which were being clasped on my lap. The Cullen's and their hot boyfriends were on the ice. But I had been called into the office. This was why.

"We can't. The only way to do that would be to-" Esme started to say calmly, but my mother cut her off.

"Then your daughter will drop out," my mother told her fiercely.

"That's not fair," I spoke up instantly. Mom's eyes turned to me, furious as I spoke. "Alice deserves it just as much as me. Besides, my rib's broken, I couldn't compete-"

"Your rib is just fine," my mother told me. "This isn't the first time."

I glanced at Esme in a slightly "I told you so" expression, but met my mother's eyes once more, "I'll go to the next one. This gives me more time to practice, more time to perfect my routine-"

"Your routines are already perfect. You just aren't executing them right."

That hurt. I fought the frown that wanted to show, and said, "What about pairs?"

"Bella-" Torah started.

"If I have to, for the competition, I'll do pairs," I told them. "Are there spots?"

Torah glanced at the clipboard in her hands and nodded, "Two."

"Sign me up," I told them. "Open auditions tomorrow. Torah, I need you to think of a routine." I can't believe I was going to do this. I glanced out the window that was overlooking the ice. "Find any male in the area that needs a partner. We're going to this competition."

"You have two weeks-" Torah insisted.

"Two weeks is a week too much," I told her simply. "Start calling people."

"You're insane. You are not doing pairs. Not sharing that gold-"

I interrupted my mother with a bite I had never used towards her, "This is my gold. Not yours. If I have to do pairs to get it, then I do pairs."

I slammed out of the office, causing the door to slam into the wall as I forced it open. I knew the plaster had broken, but I didn't care. I made it to the ice and took my guards off, where I promptly slid onto the ice. I could feel a migrane coming on. Mike Newton was probably the best skater in Forks that was male. Besides me, the female equivalent. And he could barely do a single axel. I was screwed.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked.

I glanced at her, trying to get rid of the scowl on my lips, "Nothing."

"Didn't sound like it," Emmett commented.

"Just leave it," I snapped. I did a few laps to warm up and Esme appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?"

I sighed and skated over to her, coming to a stop and sending ice fluttering to her side. "Yes?"

"I'm really sorry-"

"It's fine," I cut her off. "I have the next Olympics for singles."

"You can still do it, I can talk to Alice-"

"No, no," I immediately shot down. "Alice wants this just as much as I. It's fine."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

I swallowed, "The best skater in Forks in Mike Newton and he won't come within a ten foot radius of me. Meaning, I have to go out of city, meaning I won't know their style. Open auditions is the best shot I have."

"What style are you looking for?"

I paused a moment, "Like me. Upbeat, fun, and dedicated. I can't lose. You saw mom up there... she'd fire you as soon as I got a silver. Silver isn't gold."

"That's not losing though-"

I snorted, "Try telling that to her. Auditions are at six, I think."

"Morning?"

"Of course. I need all the time I can get."

"You said you only needed a week-"

I cut her off once more, "I lied. Mom just needed to hear that."

She frowned slightly, "Alright... I'll see if I can find anyone I've taught before or contact other coaches I know."

"Thank you," I said quietly. This was going against everything I've ever done. No pairs have ever been... part of my style. This was radical. Very. I skated away from her before I could say more and just practiced my jumps. Esme told the Cullen's that we didn't have anything else scheduled for today. But I refused to leave. My mind was too busy.

"Why don't you come over and we can go through the profiles I have-"

"No, I can't... I, um... My mom needs to talk to me," I said as if that was an explanation.

"Alright, if you're sure."

I nodded, "I am." Mom would be so mad as soon as they left... "But thanks."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and I met her golden eyes. I was totally jealous. I had ordinary brown eyes. "If you ever need help or something, you can talk to me."

I nodded, "I know, thanks."

"Alright," she sighed. Truth was I'd talk to Torah before I talked to her first and she knew that. "Guys, go change, I'll meet you in the car."

I glanced over to see the boys - Emmett and Jasper - pull on some letterman jacket - probably to their old school. I glanced at the girls and Edward - who technically acted like a girl - to see them moving towards the back rooms to change. Esme was skating off the rink, leaving me alone. I could see Mom and Torah in the office arguing. I wonder what they're saying...

* * *

I'm sorry! I should have updated weeks ago, but I've been super busy! Read! Review! And more to come:)

She's doing pairs! Uh oh

-Nastya Wynde


	12. Chapter 12

I made sure they all had left before I skated off the ice and sat down on the benches. My mom and Torah would be up there for ages arguing about music or who would make a good partner. I had time to myself.

So I cried.

It was the first time I cried since my dad died. First time in what felt like years. I hated crying. I slid off the bench and rested by back against the cold seperator, my knees folded against my chest. I hugged them to me and let loose.

I could never please mom. It seemed that if I got a gold, she'd just try to push for higher. They didn't do platinums in these kinds of competitions. She didn't care. To her, I could aim for it.

I must have been there for hours, silently crying, because I saw the lights shut off and heard my mom lock the office door as she left out the front doors. She knew I'd be here, changing probably, since I wasn't on the ice.

I glanced at the ice through the small doorway on my left and, for the first time, hated it. Hated how it turned me into something that I loved. A figure skater that wanted to go to the Olympics. But now I wonder... was that my dream? Or my mother's?

I didn't know anymore.

"You know, crying's good and all, but you're going to cringe when you look in a mirror."

I jumped, not noticing the intruder, and saw Jake. I snorted a laugh, wiping my eyes, "Sorry."

"It smells funny here."

"Shut up," I muttered. "I do not stink-"

"Not you, the entire place. Sweet. It's disgusting."

"Sorry," I sighed and noticed the jacket that was around my shoulders. Since when...? Pulling it off, I frowned when I realized it wasn't mine. Nor was it something Jake owned. It was a letterman jacket. I vaguely remembered seeing it somewhere, but couldn't place it.

"Nice jacket..."

"Thanks," I said slowly, still staring at the school name. Chattenooga High. Class of '33. Odd... Must be designer. "It's a friends... I think."

"You need to start keeping track of who's things you borrow," Jake laughed.

I snorted, "Mom leave?"

"Barely made it here without her seeing me, but yes," he ran his hand through his short hair. I hated that he cut it, but it really made him look older now. "You alright?"

I nodded, biting my lip, "I have to find a partner."

"Ouch, I can see why you're crying."

I sighed, "I have a competition in two weeks."

"Double ouch."

"Alice took my spot in singles."

"Triple-" I whacked him before he could continue. "Ouch!"

I giggled lightly, glad he was around. I could always be in a good mood. "So I have auditions tomorrow."

"Wish I could skate. It'd be a help."

"I know... it's districts. Mom's furious I can't do singles."

"I can see why. You go pairs, you have to stay pairs until championships, right?"

I nodded, "Meaning if I make it, I have to do pairs in the Olympics."

"Which isn't that bad. It's still the Olympics."

"Pairs aren't recognized like singles are," I told him simply. "Mom won't stand for it. I'll be doing singles for the next four years afterwards until I get a gold."

"I don't see why you don't quit," Jake insisted. I sat beside him on the bench and looked out at the ice. Only a few lights were on, causing it to almost glow.

"I can't," I sighed. "You'd understand if you saw me every day. I can't quit."

"Bella, it's not healthy."

"It's not healthy if I don't practice. I broke my ribs last time." I shrugged. "It's not something I can quit. It's been so molded into me that it's my life now."

"It's scary, Bella."

"I know," I sighed. "But I... I have to do this."

"You don't. Not if you don't want to."

I met his eyes, "I want to."

"Then why the tears?"

"I'm frustrated," I insisted. "I just wish everything would go smoothly for once."

"Careful what you wish for..." he muttered.

I snorted, "I know. Watch. Everything will be royally tangled up."

"Don't sleep near any strings."

"Don't plan on it," I sighed.

He sighed when I didn't laugh, "I got to get home before Dad wonders where I am."

"Like he cares," I muttered.

"True, but he worries."

"Can I go home with you?" I asked him quietly. "I don't want to face mom tonight."

He hesitated, so I hastilly continued. "If you have plans, I understand. I'm a needy mess, I know."

"No, I don't. I just don't want your mom to punish you-"

"As long as I'm here before she is in the morning, and skating, she won't care," I insisted, frowning. "That's all she cares about is if I'm practicing."

"You know that's not true."

"You've met my mom," I told him quietly.

"You trust me?"

"More than anything," I insisted.

"Wait here."

I nodded, confused, and saw him disappear into the shadows of the bleachers. There was an odd sound, like stretching fabric, and then silence. I felt my breath catch and my heart speed up. Was there a serial killer in here? Were they going to kill me? Did they just kill Jake?

"Of course," I muttered to myself. "Serial killers always try to single out the girl. Playing with the prey."

But a snort made me freeze. I glanced up and screeched, which probably wasn't smart. There was a giant russet wolf in the middle of the bleachers.

"And now there's a wolf in the arena. Jake's going to die for leaving the door open," I insisted, knowing I sounded insane.

The wolf seemed to roll its eyes as it stepped closer. I stepped back.

And then the tongue lolled to the side. "You're going to taste me first, wonderful," I muttered.

The wolf seemed to sigh in exasperation and then it leaped at me. I screeched, falling back as its paws pinned my shoulders down lightly. And then it licked my face.

The action was so familiar... so homey. "Jake?"

The wolf nodded, it's face close to me. "You're ... furry!"

The tongue lolled out of his mouth and licked me. I giggled and shoved his face away. "Gross! Stop!"

He got off of me and I slowly stood, folding the jacket in my arms as I hugged it to my chest. "What the... that's impossible."

He stepped closer and sniffed the jacket, before growling.

I took a step away from him, unsure of what had just happened. Did he find me a threat?

"I-I'm sorry," I murmured, taking another step back. And I collided with something hard.

The wall? There hasn't ever been a wall there-

"Back off, pup," a voice growled.

* * *

I'm sorry! I should have updated weeks ago, but I've been super busy! Read! Review! And more to come:)

Who is that?

-Nastya Wynde


	13. Chapter 13

"Emmett?" I spun around to face the tall boyfriend of Rosalie. It was Emmett.

"Okay, if this is some joke," I said slowly, glancing back at the wolf, "This isn't funny. Because a wolf would seriously ruin this rink. And what are you doing here? You left like four hours ago. Not that I mind, you know," I added with a wink. "I love that we're... together, in the rink... my hottest fantasy-"

"Esme got a frantic call from your mom when you didn't show up at midnight," he interrupted with as smirk before I could go further.

"More like blamed your mother," I muttered.

"Sort of, so Rosalie sent me here, she's at the school, and Alice and Edward are checking the rez."

The wolf growled lowly, barring its teeth. Not a good idea...

"Back off," Emmett told the wolf tensely. "We didn't cross the line. Just trying to see if her car was there. I sent a text to them as soon as I saw it here."

"Mom thought I went missing," I laughed hollowly. "It takes more than that. I practically have to fake my death to get away from her."

The wolf seemed to back down as I seemed relaxed. I glanced at the jacket in my arms and then at Emmett, "Is this yours?"

He smirked, "No innuendos?"

I smirked back, "Don't even get me started, hot shot. I look great in a man's clothes. Your jacket is no exception. I could wear... only your jacket?"

He snorted, taking the jacket from my offering hand. "Right, like your mom wouldn't find out about that."

I instantly went into a sour mood. Right... "Right, my mom," I muttered. "Buzz kill."

The wolf backed up a few steps, whimpering. I glanced at it, confused. Was it hurt? Approaching it slowly, I reached my hand for it to sniff. But it skipped that stage and nuzzled my hand. "You know, for an oversized wolf... you aren't that bad. But I still don't believe you're Jake."

"Oh, you'll believe it alright," Emmett muttered.

I glanced back at him, confused, and dropped my hand, "What?"

"Don't believe it?" Jake's voice asked. I jumped and found a barechested Jake pulling on some shorts. I blushed, diverting his eyes.

"So is stripping a night job that no one's told me about yet?"

Jake laughed, "Hardly. More of an all day every day thing."

"Jake!" I accused, rounding on him. "I don't need to know that!"

"It's kinda required when you go wolf, sweetheart," he said slowly.

I glanced at the spot where the wolf was. No one. And Jake was in it's place.

"But-" I glanced at Emmett to find him texting, careless. I glanced back at Jake. "What!"

"Long story... you going to head to the rez?"

"Um... yeah," I nodded. I glanced at Emmett, "Tell my mom I'm practicing, please? I... I have nothing to say to her."

"Consider it smoothly conconcted," Emmett winked.

I pointed my finger at him as I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder, "Don't let Rosalie see that, hot shot."

He laughed, "Harmless flirt, remember? Who will she believe?"

"Touchee," I grinned. "See you tomorrow, hottie."

I followed Jake outside and saw that he didn't have his Rabbit with him. "Wolfed your way over?"

"Have been for the past six days."

"Oh," I muttered. Emmett slipped through the doors and began to walk down the parking lot. He didn't have a car either... "You go wolf too?" I asked him.

He laughed loudly, "No way. My style is far... cooler."

Jake laughed at that and got in my car. I shot Emmett a confused look. "Do you need a ride?"

"Nope," Emmett stated, popping the 'p'. "See you."

"Yeah, see you," I replied, confused.

I got in the car and started up the engine. It was silent for five minutes, until I spoke, "So, wolf, huh?"

"Remember the Quilleute legends?"

"The ones about the shifters?"

"The very ones," he nodded. "They're true."

I paused, thinking, "But... how many?"

"Four right now, but we're growing bigger and bigger."

"Why's that?"

"We have to ... protect the tribe, so we need more wolves to do so."

"Who?" I asked, and he knew what I was talking about.

"Sam," he said, naming the one I knew the most. He was a hockey player and amazing on skates. Maybe... "Then Paul and Quil. Embry and I. So that's five, isn't it?"

"You're horrible at counting," I teased. "So it's a family thing?"

"That's why my dad's the chief. His dad was the alpha of the pack when he was young. When I'm old enough, I'll take the alpha position from Sam."

"That's awesome," I told him, genuinely surprised.

He laughed, "Thanks."

"Is that why you're so warm?" I asked. "And why you had a growth spurt?"

"Yup."

"Damn..." I muttered, biting my lip. And to think all the boys on the rez would look like that. Maybe I should spend the night there more often.

* * *

I'm sorry! I should have updated weeks ago, but I've been super busy! Read! Review! And more to come:)

Who is that?

-Nastya Wynde


	14. Chapter 14

"I won't be home when you wake up," Jake told me as we pulled into the spot in front of his house. "I have to patrol the border of the rez."

I pouted, "Alright... I think I can let you freaks have your way this time."

He ruffled my hair and opened the front door for me. I slid in, noticing that Billy's bedroom door was shut. He was already asleep.

We snuck down to Jake's room and I pulled my shoes off, as well as my pants, before sliding into bed with him. He wrapped his arm tight around me and I sighed as his warm chest warmed me instantly.

"Jake?" I mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"How does Emmett know about you?"

"Because we kill his kind," Jake told me simply. I opened my eyes in surprise. "He knows what we are just as we do them. We can't be friends. That was the closest I've ever gotten to a leech."

"Leech?" I asked, confused.

He was silent a moment, "Nothing. Go to sleep, you'll need it."

But the insessent buzzing in my pocket didn't want that. I opened it, placing it to my ear, and snapped, "What!"

"Look, I know you're at your boyfriend's house or whatever," Alice started. "But your mom is about to drive down there in five minutes."

"What?" I demanded.

"She just left."

I groaned and Jake sighed, letting me go. Like he could hear what was being said. With the wolf thing, he probably did. "What does she want?"

"Well..." Alice hesitated. "She was ranting about grounding you and making sure your pairs partner was... female?"

"What!" I cried louder than intended. I instantly lowered my voice, "What do you mean? Did she say anything else?"

"No, she left our house after screaming at Esme though."

I sighed, mortified, "I'm so sorry. It's like the middle of the night, you're probably sleeping, and we all have to be up early tomorrow. My mom's... ugh, I'll make it up to you guys, I swear."

"Bella, it's fine. We were up anyway," Alice assured me. "Though you might want to hide your skates at Jake's and then stand on the front porch to wait for her. I doubt that she'll be happy, but don't let it be worse..."

"You're probably right," I muttered. "Thanks, Alice."

"No problem," she chirped. "Oh! And about the competition-"

"It's fine. I'm hoping a boy from the rez will try out. He's killer on skates."

"Well, I was going to say that I was about to drop out-"

"Don't!" I insisted. "Really. It's fine..."

"I still feel bad," Alice insisted.

"And this makes up for it. We're even."

"She'll be there any minute," Alice said. "I'd hurry."

"Thanks," I closed it and hopped out of Jake's bed, sliding on my pants and handing him my skates. "Guard these with your life. Don't give them to my mom."

"Aye, captain," he saluted, taking them from me and throwing them under his bed.

"I'll get them in the morning," I promised. I kissed him lightly, "Thanks for the five minute escape."

"Next time, let's not make it so embarrassingly short."

I snorted, kissing him once more, "Not my fault you're so quick."

"Ouch."

I winked and slid on my shoes, before rushing out the door. I heard Jake lock it behind me. Now it was time to face the wolves.

My mother pulled up with a screech and she left the door open as she stormed towards me, "How dare you!"

"Nice to see you too," I told her. "But you know I can't go home to you ranting and raving-"

"This isn't just my dream, Bella," she snapped. "This is our dream-"

"I don't see you skating," I retorted as I walked towards my car. I got in and she stood at my window.

"I already did. And then I had you-"

"Sorry I was the cause of your retirement," I told her bitterly, as she had constantly reminded me about it. "But it was your fault that you got pregnant."

Her face twisted up like she just ate a lemon, "How dare-"

"You tell me that every arguement, so I think it's only fair," I turned on the engine and glanced at her. "Back up."

She stepped back and I pulled away, the tires crunching the twigs under the car.

"We'll talk at home," she told me seriously.

I glanced in the passenger window, nodding, "Of course, coach. I would expect nothing less."

* * *

I'm sorry! I should have updated weeks ago, but I've been super busy! Read! Review! And more to come:)

-Nastya Wynde


	15. Chapter 15

My mother sighed, entering the house, "Bella-"

I was sitting on the couch, my phone in my hands. Alice was texting me, telling me that she would get my skates in the morning from Jake's. I thanked her and we started to talk on relationships.

She was trying to convince me to date.

I told her I wasn't interested in Edward.

I glanced up, looking at my mom.

"Yes?"

"You know that I only want what's best for you."

"I'm not going to drop out of pairs. I'm not going to have Alice drop out of singles."

"Just last week you were complaining about sharing ice."

"They're my friends," I told her. "Sure, I didn't like them at first. But Rosalie's not that bad, and Alice is pretty nice."

"I don't like their boyfriends hanging around."

"I don't mind them," I told her simply. "They're great guys. I think they're perfect motivation for Alice and Rose."

"When they aren't there, do you see a difference in performance?"

I thought about it. There was only one time their boyfriends weren't there.

"They aren't as competitive. Because they're trying to show each other up and impress them, I think. So yeah, I do."

She sighed and handed me something. I looked at it in confusion. Birth control? "What are you-?"

"I'll let you date if you promise me you'll take these every day."

"Mom, you hate medicine."

"I'll stop the doctor visits..." she gave in, sitting across from me. "I know they're embarrassing. It's not that I don't trust you-"

"Actuallly, I think it is. Every Sunday? And you practically pounce on the doctor if I've been hanging out with Jake the week before."

"I don't trust that boy-"

"So you think I'd just let him do something? I knew you would've taken my skates away! I knew you'd stop me from skating! If I stop skating, you'll just get mad when I'm out of shape, and then you'll just yell more, and then you'll just be disappoi-" I stopped myself, and stood, tossing the pillow I had been clutching onto the sofa. "I'm going to bed."

"Bella-"

I spun around, my body blocking the hallway. She was feet from me, her hand reaching for me, but my glare cut her off.

"Do you know why I wasn't home?" I demanded. "Do you even care?"

"Of course I care!"

"I was at the rink, sitting in the bleacher, crying. Do you know why?"

She winced, glancing down at her shoes, "No-"

"Because I can't just have a normal mother. I can't just have a mother that asks me about my grades or asks if I have a boyfriend or if I'm going to the mall with my friends. I have a mom that has me train every waking moment I have. I have a mom that can't seem to get it in her head that her skating days are over! She's living her life through me! And I can't do that anymore, mom! It's tearing me apart! I can't keep second guessing my actions. And I can't just hope that you'll be happy with what I do! I want you to just support me without ordering me around! I want to be able to spend time with you without having to pay six hundred dollars a week for it!"

"But-"

"But what?" I demanded. "Dad's gone, mom. He's not coming back. And you can't be him."

"I'm not," she insisted quietly.

I swallowed, realizing how harsh I had been, but I didn't apologize, "I just can't keep trying to please you and then you just push me further-"

"It's because I love you. I wouldn't push you if I didn't love you-"

"Then maybe you love me too much, coach," I said shortly, turning around and heading to my room. I slammed the door shut and sat down on my bed. I pulled on my hair in exasperation and frustration. She was so stubborn!

I grabbed the pillow and threw it into the wall. A loud crack sounded.

I stood, confused, and lifted the pillow. The sigh left me before I could stop it. A picture of my parents lay on the floor at my feet, the glass completely crushed. I let the birth control pack fall out of my hands and knelt down, cursing as my hands cut on the glass. My father was young, only in the mid twenties when he was shot. I was eight.

I set the picture frame on my nightstand and rose to the bathroom, finding my band aids. I cleaned the wounds before wrapping them up tightly.

I washed off my face and then headed for my bed. My phone vibrated on my stomach and I flipped it open.

One new text message.

Make it home okay?

It brought a smile to my face. I rolled over in my bed and sent a reply, Yeah. We worked out an agreement. I can date and do whatever I want as long as I keep training... I think she's on drugs... what do you say?

The reply took a moment, but it came, Maybe she's realizing she's wrong?

I hated it when he did that... Goodnight, Jake. See you Sunday?

Sunday?

I narrowed my eyes, The beach... you wanted to go cliff diving, remember?

Oh, yeah, lol. See you then. Goodnight, babe. xoxo

I rolled my eyes and sent back xxooxxoo

Resting the phone on my night stand, I fell asleep. Of course, my mind never rests easy.

I was woken by my mother at five thirty, letting me know I had overslept. Wordlessly, she handed me a leotard and a pair of tights. I changed in the bathroom quickly and texted Alice, Hey, running late. Skates?

On my way now.

Thank you!

"Where are your skates?" my mom asked as we got in her car. Her insistment. She pulled into Starbucks and ordered the usual.

"Alice is getting them. I left them at Jake's..." More like hid them.

She didn't say anything, but she did frown.

"Did you take a pill?"

"Mom..." I didn't want to start. "I haven't even looked at it for more than the three seconds last night."

"Right after practice you are," she told me.

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered. She handed me my latte and I took a greedy sip before sighing and glancing at my phone.

Got them!

Great! See you at the rink!

My mom glanced at me, "Who's that?"

"Alice," I told her. "She got my skates for me."

"Right."

There was an awkward silence as she parked the car, but she wouldn't unlock the door, "Bella, you're right-"

"About?"

"About last night. I wasn't acting right. I just get so worried..."

"That I'm doing what you did?" I asked sharply. "Being careless and getting pregnant?"

She hesitated and I knew she was lying when she spoke, "No-"

"See you inside," I muttered. I popped open the door and slammed it behind me. I heard my mother get out, but I didn't pay attention. I walked inside the rink and found the Cullen's seated on the bench.

"Hey," Alice handed me my skates.

I flashed her a forced smile, "Thanks. You're a life saver."

"So, what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I left Jake's about midnight," I sighed as I laced my skates up. "My mom started to lecture me in his driveway, but I drove off. I got home and she hands me birth control pills and she's all 'Date. But be safe.' And I get all suspicious and we fight again. And then I went to bed..."

"So you're dating Jake now?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "Not a chance. Jake and I... strictly friends. I mean, yeah, we fool around sometimes, but we aren't romantic in any way."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "Could have fooled me."

"He's two years younger and has a crush on me, but I don't date younger," I told them. "I've never been attracted to anyone younger."

"At least you have a type," Alice offered.

I slid onto the ice with her, doing a quick lap to warm up, "Thank god. Any show ups yet?"

"They'll be here," she promised. "When I went to the rez, I got Jake to call up his buddy Sam, right? He might be here."

"Really?" My eyes were wide. "He's totally drool worthy. His eyes and tousled hair scream 'I'm single, so you can look'."

Alice laughed, "You're an odd one."

"I'm told," I replied. I started to do my spins for the routines I knew. And that's when Torah and a pack of tall, strapping men began to make their way from the locker room.

"Holy hell," I muttered. They were all good looking.

"They're all yours," Torah told me.

My eyes lit up as she gave me charge of the auditions.

"Alright, we have competition in two weeks," I told them all, skate-pacing in front of them. I pulled a sharpie out of my boot and walked up to them, writing a number on their hands. 27. "In two hours, there will be three of you left. When I call your number, you're off the ice immediately. Got it?"

Alice snickered, "Don't scare them, Bella."

"I won't," I promised, grinning. I skated past them once more.

"One, four, eight, eleven, seventeen, twenty one, and twenty seven," I said as I evaluated their build. All too short or too tall. The rest looked around the right way.

"Five laps, all of you. Go."

As they began to do laps, I evaluated how they worked their feet for power. Too rough? Too soft? Too messy? "Three! Seven! Ninteen! Twenty five! Ten!"

Fifteen left. This was almost too easy.

* * *

I'm sorry! I should have updated weeks ago, but I've been super busy! Read! Review! And more to come:)

-Nastya Wynde


	16. Chapter 16

I spotted Sam, number eighteen. He was almost graceful on the ice, despite being a hockey player - when he was younger that is.

He had to be in his mid twenties now, but he still had power and strength. Maybe it was a wolf thing?

"Five!"

Fourteen.

I plucked Torah's whistle from her neck and blew into it. "Line up in order by number! Double loops! Two, jump. The rest, follow."

They began to jump immediately and I took note on their style.

"Two, nine, twenty three, twenty six."

No one seemed to be perfect enough, not even hot as God Sam.

"Alright, who's single? Raise your hand," I spoke.

Twelve, fourteen, sixteen, and twenty four. Which meant Sam wasn't. Damn...

"Those that are gay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Twelve, fourteen, sixteen, twenty two. Okay...

"Twelve can go," I said, glancing at the red haired kid. He didn't seem gutsy. "Highest title?"

"Never been in a competition," were answers to six, fourteen, Sam, and twenty two. They went home. Sadly. But Sam did have a nice rear view.

Sixteen and twenty-four went home for never placing higher than a city wide event.

Thirteen, fifteen, twenty.

"Names?" I asked.

"Ryan," Thirteen stated.

"Paol," Fifteen stated simply, winking. Too cocky.

"Go home," I told him.

"Tristen," was twenty.

"Congrats, you're the final two," I said dryly as Paol left. "Now do a routine. Thirteen first."

I plopped myself down on the bench and watched as Thirteen did a horribly tacky routine. Twenty a dark and demented one.

"Thank you," I told them with a forced smile. "I'll need a moment to confer with my fellow... uh, skaters. Yeah, skaters."

I skated over to the edge and met Torah and Esme's eyes. They didn't bother to mask their freak out face.

"They all suck," I told them.

"We just need to..." Esme couldn't seem to find what she wanted to say.

There was nothing that could be done. I was sitting out this year.

I sighed and turned around. "Thank you, but you can both go."

"You need a partner," Twenty said.

"And it won't be you two," I said simply.

They grumbled and left with a haughty look. Asses.

"So what are you going to do now?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, "I'll think of something. I might need to call a few friends."

"Oh?" My mom asked, raising an eyebrow.

I grimaced as I looked at her, "You remember Josh, right?"

"The perv that nearly raped you in the changing room?" she said coldly.

"Uh, maybe?"

"No way."

"He's the only one I know of, and he's close to my style. Closest I've seen," I reasoned.

"And he won't treat you well," she insisted. "We'll have to look into the website-"

"No, they're all desperate people that suck. That's why they don't have partners," I immediately shot down.

"What about Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Or Jasper?" Alice offered.

"Or me?" Edward tried.

"No," I told Edward. I glanced at Alice and Rosalie before looking at Emmett and Jasper. "You can skate? I thought you said you didn't."

"Well... we can. Doesn't mean we do often."

I glanced at them for a few seconds and then the ice, "Lace up. Let's see."

My mom found some skates for them in the back and they slid onto the ice. I joined them and skated around them. I was perfect height with both of them. Why didn't we think of this earlier?

"Jumps?" I asked.

They knew their terms, the moves. Everything. Turns out paying attention really did pay off. I will definitely have to treat the girls to a shopping trip for having their boyfriends attend every practice.

"I'm not going to ask for a routine, because I know you don't know any," I told them, turning backwards as I skated away. "But can you catch?"

"Catch?" Emmett asked.

I sighed, grabbing my phone off the rail and going on youtube quickly. They scrutinized the video, taking in the moves, before nodding. "Sure," Jasper said.

"How much do you lift?" I asked them.

"Hundred and fifty easily," Emmett said.

"About the same," Jasper told me.

"Lucky for you I'm only a hundred," I smirked. "Catch me. Jasper first."

I did a lap and held out my hand. Jasper's hand was frighteningly cold as he gripped it and lifted me into the air. I felt my heart in my throat from the sensation. It was unfamiliar. I hated heights.

"Good," I approved as I landed. "Emmett?"

He tossed me in the air effortlessly and let the momentum spin us a moment. I landed on the ground, laughing.

"Okay, that was fun. I'm thinking..." I glanced at Torah, Esme, and my mom for help. But they weren't offering it.

Alice and Rose, however, were.

"Emmett totally had you," Rose told me.

"Yeah, you and Emmett would be a great pair."

I nodded slowly and offered my hand to Emmett, "You in, partner?"

Emmett glanced at it and then me, "You won't go psycho, right?"

"No promises."

He took my hand, "And try not to get a wolf on me."

I snorted, "No promises. As long as you don't launch yourself at me."

He raised an eyebrow to that, "You know?" he asked quietly.

Now I was confused, "Know what?"

"That we're going to kick butt," he winked.

"Oh," I laughed. "That was a given."

I turned towards Torah and Esme, "What's the routine?"

Mom let us skip school, calling them and telling Miss Carp that we were sick. Since the entire city knew we were figure skaters - for the most part - they didn't care. My teachers knew I skipped Wednesday's anyway.

It only took an hour to learn the basics of the routine. Emmett and I managed to get it down by lunch. While I was eating my cheeseburger- much to my mom's dissatisfaction - I discussed techniques.

"We could maybe go sexy? No... too much? Jazzy?" I asked.

"Jazz? I can do jazz," he nodded, shocked.

I grinned, "Perfect. So can I. That's our signature."

"Good," he winked.

I finished my water and then began to stretch some more.

"What are we doing now?" Emmett asked.

I snorted, "The short. It's like a -"

"I know what it is," he cut me off.

"Oh, okay," I said, going back to stretching and thinking.

"But what is it?"

"Jazz," I told him. "We're going to modify my singles routine. I'm thinking... sexy but reserved. Like Marilyn Monroe..." I paused, "Okay, bad example. Ugh, Betty Boop?"

"She is far from sexy."

"Oh my god," I groaned. "Just you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Sure, have sex in the middle of the rink."

My mom wasn't amused. I gave Emmett a straight forward look, "No. That's too... sexy. I'm thinking, we do..." I paused, glancing a Rosalie for help.

"Like a role play?" she asked.

"No, too much," I insisted. "More like... Mr. and Mrs. Smith of the thirties."

Rosalie grinned, "Love that."

I glanced at Emmett, "So?"

"As long as I'm Brad Pitt, yeah, I'm in."

I blinked, "No, you're Angelina Jolie, duh."

He couldn't tell if I was kidding or not until I started to laugh. He seriously fell for that? My god.

"You had me worried there," he admitted, chewing slowly on his own cheeseburger. Like he didn't like them.

"Well, I didn't think you'd take me seriously," I told him, sliding into the splits. I winced as I felt my side protest in pain. Stupid ribs.

"Woah, you okay?" Jasper asked, probably seeing my wince.

"Yeah, ribs still hurt, but I'm fine," I told him. I stretched a little more before getting on the ice. "Will you hurry up? How long does it take you to eat a cheeseburger?"

In five seconds flat, he was beside me. The rest of them were still eating, so I spoke quietly, as I wanted privacy, "So, what did Jake mean?"

"What did he say?" Emmett asked casually.

"You were something he killed."

Emmett stiffened, "That so?"

I raised an eyebrow, "So, it's true?"

"Not really."

I sighed, "I don't tolerate liars."

"Neither do I," Emmett returned.

I bit my lip, "So, what did he mean?"

"No idea. My family and the tribe have never gotten along since we moved here. They don't let us on the rez."

"That's not fair. Just because you guys are new-" I tried.

He shrugged, "Their rules."

"How did Alice get my skates then?" I questioned.

"She had one of your buddies... Embry sound familiar?"

I groaned, "Oh yeah, him."

"He ran to get Jake and Jake returned with them."

I narrowed my eyes, "But Jake was a wolf this morning. He told me he'd be doing patrols."

"A wolf?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow. "What gave you that impression?"

"Don't play stupid," I told him harshly. "You and I both know that he went wolf last night."

He shrugged, "No idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie!" I said, frustrated, realizing it was louder than I intended. "Why are you lying? I was sitting right there in the bleachers, Jake left, and a wolf came back. And then you showed up."

"Right... I showed up to check on you, but there was no wolf."

I knew I saw a wolf. It pinned me to the ground... I shoved down my shoulder of the leotard, ignoring my mother's gasp. There was a bruise, faintly shaped like a paw print, "And this?"

He raised an eyebrow, shocked for a moment, before he quickly composed himself into a more schooled expression. "You need to stop falling."

I shoved the shoulder back up and shook my head, "You're a horrible liar."

Torah had our costumes designed by water break. For our short and our long. Our short was simple. My black number from my singles routine and Emmett had a similar pant and shirt combo. Our long... I loved it the most. We kept the sexy part, but made it so that I was on fire instead of just wearing red. Emmett's was the same. Fire.

"You're a goddess," I insisted.

"I know," Torah winked.

"Come on," I told Emmett. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the ice once more. "Five, six, seven, eight."

We ran through our routines, and I don't know how he did it, but he knew it perfectly. And he hadn't skated before? Professionally at least? I found it hard to believe. I managed to get the routine down after five more runs. It was different in pairs. And therefore a completely different element for me.

"You've never done pairs before?" I asked him, panting as we stopped.

"Nope. Esme had Jasper and I go through classes when we were like little."

"How long have they lived with you?"

"They adopted us when we were... three maybe? None of us are her actual kids. Some of us just chose to take their name when we were little. Jasper and Rosalie wanted to keep their name, since they were siblings. Alice, Edward, and I are actually brothers and sisters. Well, Edward's my cousin or something..." I scrutinized him as he spoke.

"Are you lying to me?"

He looked at me in surprise, "No!"

I didn't believe him. Why would he lie about something like that though?

* * *

I'm sorry! I should have updated weeks ago, but I've been super busy! Read! Review! And more to come:)

-Nastya Wynde


	17. Chapter 17

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


	18. Chapter 18

I was lying on the park bench, outside of Fork's High, my sunglasses on and the sun shining down on my skin. Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's were out hiking – a family tradition they had. I guess if it helped him relax, I didn't have a problem with it.

I, on the other hand, was waiting for Jake to pick me up. He had given me a ride to school, so I had no ride... at all.

He was an hour late, already. I tried to call him, but no answer.

"Come on, Jake," I muttered, my fingers dialing the number once more.

Straight to voicemail.

"Do you need a ride?" a voice asked.

I glanced up, pulling my sunglasses off as I spotted some guy in the shade, leaning against his 70's camero.

He had blonde hair, tied back in a short pony tail, and he was finely groomed, suggesting to me he was gay. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses, and his age was probably a year or so older than mine.

"Who are you?"

"Jasper and Rosalie's cousin from out of town," he shrugged. "They mentioned I might need to pick you up."

I frowned, "How would they know?"

"Your mom called them telling them that you still hadn't shown up at the rank."

I groaned, "Sounds familiar." I grabbed my bag, walking over to him. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Bella."

He sent me a bright smile, opening the door for me, "James. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

I got in the car and sent Jake a text message, The Cullen's cousin picked me up. You're in so much trouble! James is so replacing you on my list of friends.

"Boyfriend?" James asked as he backed up, turning on the radio to some oldies.

"No, just a friend," I answered, sliding the phone into my pocket. "So, how come you're in town if the Cullen's are hiking today?"

He glanced at me as he turned onto the main road, "I just showed up and saw they weren't home, and then Alice called me. She always knows when I'm coming, but she must have forgotten."

"Oh, well, there's been a lot on their minds lately. Competitions are next week."

James nodded, "Ah, so you're a figure skater, too."

"My mom owns the rink here, yeah," I nodded, figeting my bag on my lap as we passed the rink. "Where are you taking me?"

"Your mom's house..."

"Oh, but that's on the other side of town, not this way," I said, confused.

"Well, next driveway, I'll turn around," James insisted.

"Okay," I shrugged, opening my book bag and digging around to see how much homework I had. Eugh, too much to motivate me.

I glanced up just in time to see a driveway pass by. "Hey, you could have turned there!" I snapped. "I can't be late for training-"

And then the world went black.

I woke in a dark room, telling me it was dark outside. I had been out for hours...

"Oh, you're finally awake."

I groaned, my head killing me as I tried to sit up. I was on a floor, and I could see the windows above me. "What happened? I never faint-"

"You hit your head on the window when I turned around," James' voice floated down to me. I squinted around the area, trying to see him.

"So, why did you bring me... is this the arena?"

"You said you wanted to go to practice."

My heart started to beat a little faster. Something wasn't right. "You aren't Jasper and Rosalie's cousin are you?"

"They're orphans, Bella, what makes you think they even have a cousin?" he said from a distance. "You were too easy to convince."

"So, what do you want from me?" I asked calmly, getting to my feet. I was in the boys locker room, I could tell that, and I spotted the showers to my left. A single window to my right was too high for me to reach. And I had a feeling the door was going to be blocked. But it didn't hurt to try.

"Your mother's frantic with worry," James stated. "She's searched the entire rink, called your friend Jake, even the Cullen's."

"They're in Vancouver, they didn't do anything," I managed to say as I moved quietly towards the door. "But that didn't answer my question."

"The Cullen's are close to you."

"They're mom is my coach," I said simply. "I guess we have to be."

"Does that mean they told you their secret?"

I stared at the direction his voice was coming from, taking another step towards the door. "Well, besides the boys are great figure skaters and never said?"

"That's not the kind of secret I'm talking about."

I was silent, taking another step. "Edward's gay."

"Yes, you see, I seem to have come to that conclusion as well. But still, you are skirting around it."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," I admitted.

He was silent, before answering, "You do seem to have a sense of honesty... So they haven't told you?"

"I'm pretty sure they haven't... They eat, they sleep, they're normal. Although, they don't really like hamburgers..." I swallowed as I took another step, my hand reaching for the handle. "Am I on the ball?"

"No, not one bit." I was tugged back and gave a cry of surprise, my body landing on the cold floor, a little damp from a shower taken maybe hours before.

I struggled to sit up, but James was standing in front of me. I hadn't even seen him move, but he was in front of me in a second flat. "What do you want with me?"

"You mean something to the Cullens," he stated flatly.

"They're just friends," I insisted.

"You hang around the large one, with the muscle," he continued.

"He's my skating partner," I whispered as he got closer. His freezing cold hand grasped my neck and pulled me to my feet. I fought for breath, my hand tugging at his own. "There's nothing going on..."

"You flirt with him constantly."

"Because it's easy to!" I insisted.

"Oh? I find that a little hard to believe there's nothing going on."

"There isn't," I said flatly. "He's dating Rosalie, the blonde girl. They've been together for years-"

"How interesting..." he gave me a vicious smile that caused a whimper of fear to leave me. "You don't know what you are to any of them, do you?"

* * *

Lots of love,  
Ana xoxo

Follow me on Twitter: Anastaesija

Tumblr: ed-and-edwina  
Tumblr: anotherdustyrecordontheshelf 


	19. Chapter 19

"A girl that shares the rink," I insisted. "I don't know what you mean!"

He tossed me as if I were nothing to the side, and I crashed into the lockers, groaning as my elbow whacked it. That was going to bruise. "Oh, you're a smart girl, Isabella! Think!"

"I don't know!" I shouted back. "I'm a friend, that's all. They're my friends. We go to school together, we share the ice together! That's all it is!"

"But it's not!" he laughed. He sauntered towards me and I moved quickly, fighting my way back, "It's not at all... What do you think I am?"

"Some sadistic psychopath," I answered immediately.

He smiled at that, but not very kindly. "Perhaps I am. But I'll enjoy draining every last drop of blood from you."

"You don't have a weapon," I said fearfully, my back hitting the wall as I ran out of any more room to escape to. He closed in on me, flashing his white teeth.

"I don't need one," he smirked.

I let out a shaky breath, fear actually hitting me in full swing now. This guy was insane. I was stupid for even getting in the car with him... I should have texted Alice... or someone about him... My phone. My hand went to where my phone was at, and found it gone.

"Looking for this?" James held up my phone in his hand. It was glowing with another text message, and then another was received. "Quite popular tonight."

I was tossed to the side and fell to the ground. Immediately, I tried to get up, but he stepped on my leg causing it to be pinned. No pain, nothing bad... yet. He gave me a sadistic grin. "Tell me, if I break your leg, what happens?"

"It's broken," I said simply.

"To your career?"

"It's over," I whispered, a breath leaving me. "Please, don't... If you want to kill me, just kill me-"

He grinned, "No." And then he slammed his foot down on my knee cap. I gave a cry of pain and curled up immediately on my side, pressing my face against the cool ground. My breath left me in sobs and the pain was intense, so much so that it hurt to even breathe. "Good, now that you can't go anywhere, let's hear your texts, yes?"

"Just kill me," I sobbed.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" he asked me, rhetorically. He scrolled along my phone, reading. "Hey, Bella, sorry, I had patrols. I was on my way." Jacob... God, Jake must be so worried. "Bella? Bella, you okay? Renee called and says she hadn't seen you all day." There was a pause. "She thinks we're together. Can you please just call her and tell her that we aren't behind the shed?"

I gave a sob as I tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Only he would say something like that.

James continued, "Bella, if you're running away, can you at least let me know so I don't have the town searching for you?" My mother. God, she had to have been worried too... With dad gone, I was all she had left. This place, and me. "I'm sorry if I made you mad this morning... can we just talk?" I sobbed one more, my leg throbbing like fire and my mother's worry very evident. She never worried... "I didn't mean to tell you that you were getting worse. I'm sorry, please, just call me." James glanced at me, "She sounds very worried."

"She's my mother, she's supposed to be worried."

"Then why is she in your phone as coach?"

I closed my eyes painfully, "She's both."

"Yes, I can see that... Oh, there's more. Bella, this isn't funny anymore, where are you? I'm calling the cops." I clutched my knee, feeling the bones not right... No, no, I couldn't not compete. This was everything. This competition was everything! "Bella, sweetheart, Renee's really worried... we've been calling. Please, just answer the phone. Esme." Esme? They were hiking... they shouldn't have been back... "Bella, Jake says you've gotten in the car with some guy named James. He's bad news. Get away from him."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"James," he grinned. "A very, very old friend of Carlisle's."

"Didn't sound like you were friends," I stated flatly, groaning as he nudged my leg.

"Oh, I assure, you, we go back." He flicked through my phone once more. "Many calls... Oh, good, you do have FaceTime."

"What are you doing?" I demanded. He pointed the phone at me, aiming the camera well.

"Calling Mommy."

"Bella!?" my mother's voice sounded. I gasped in pain as he kicked me.

"Mom?" I cried. "I'm fine... I think I'm fine."

"Bella, where are you?" she demanded. "I can't even see you..." the light flicked on and I winced at the sudden light, my head still killing me.. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Hanging in there," I managed to say. "I look like hell, but it's to be expected when you're kidnapped by some PSYCHO!" I shouted at James.

James smirked, "I deny nothing."

"Bella, where are you?"

"You answer her and I'll kill her too," James spat at me.

I didn't doubt he would. "I don't..."

"You see, Renee, we've been having an enlightened chat," James stated. "Your daughter is very faithful to what you say... I've been watching her for months now."

"Leave her alone," my mother said strongly.

"She never once did something you wouldn't be proud of," James stated. "Always gets A's. .. She may skip some classes, but who doesn't at her age?" I gave a small sob. "Truly is the perfect child... I'm sure your Charlie would be proud-"

"Shut up," I snapped. "You know nothing about us."

"I know enough," James stated. "I know your father died on duty... you were four."

"That was a long time ago," I said instantly.

"Indeed, it was," James smirked. "Would you believe me if I told you I was there?"

"Let her go," my mother shouted. "She's never done anything to you!"

"You're right, she hasn't... but I simply can't resist..." He crouched down beside me and pushed the phone up in my face. "She's never been touched."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Renee shouted frantically.

"No man has ever touched her," James repeated. "Despite all her flirting, all her secret kisses with that boy, she's never once done the one thing you so desperately wanted her not to do. Even when you allowed it, she not once did it."

I let out a scream as he stepped on my leg once more, grinding the bones together. "Leave her alone!" Renee shouted, and now she was crying.

"How does it make you feel, Renee? To know that even when you didn't trust her, she trusted you."

"Bring her back to me, you bastard!" my mother screamed. "Bring her back! Bella, please, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," I insisted, panting for breath. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you so much-"

"We're going to find you, Bella," she insisted. "The boys from the Rez are looking for you, the Cullen's came back from their hiking trip, they're working with the Rez boys-"

"I thought the Rez hated them," I managed to say.

"I think they can put aside their dislike to find you-"

"They don't need to find me," I insisted. "I'm still in town."

My mother was silent and I thought James had hung up, but he was very fidgety – glancing at the window every few moments, and then the door. "She's in the ice rink... the boys locker room-"

The call cut off immediately and James as throwing me over his shoulder, and we were running with lightning fast speed out of the rink. My leg was tight in his grasp, and I choked back a sob of pain.

"What are you?" I asked as we rushed through the woods. "Please, what are you?"

"The same as your Cullen's."

"They're human," I snapped. "You're not."

"How can they do so much exercise, but not have any sweat?" he asked me. "How can they be someplace one second and another the next."

"They're stealthy," I insisted.

"They're vampires, Bella. Open your eyes."

"You're lying," I insisted.

"I would have had you last month, but your sweet little boyfriend arrived... Now, I would have killed him, but he smelled off... not something I'd enjoy drinking."

And then I was falling through the air.

* * *

Lots of love,  
Ana xoxo

Follow me on Twitter: Anastaesija

Tumblr: ed-and-edwina  
Tumblr: anotherdustyrecordontheshelf 


	20. Chapter 20

"Got you," a familiar voice said, catching me midair. My eyes opened in surprise, and pain, as I landed in the solid arms.

I blinked, "Emmett?"

He gave a wide grin, "Don't act so surprised. We've been tracking his scent for hours now. We almost had you, but he moved."

"But-" I shook my head, trying to make sense of this. "But..."

"Rosalie knows I'm here," he winked. "Don't you try anything."

I gave a laugh, noticing my arms were around his neck as he carried me bridal style through the woods. Wait... "Holy shit, you're a vampire too, aren't you?"

"I did tell you the first day we met," he admitted.

"Don't... Don't touch me!" I cried, causing him to slide into a stop in surprise. I rolled out of his arms, but fell to the ground, forgetting my leg was well.. not in working condition. "You're going to kill me, too, aren't you? You're working with him!"

"No," Emmett insisted. "He's not like us. We only drink animals... He kills humans. We have to get you out of here."

He made for me but I shook my head, "No... wait, please. Just wait. I've been with that psycho for a few hours... I think I can handle being on the ground for two seconds. Did you know he was coming?"

"We were trying to track him down, that's why we were gone today. We weren't hiking, we were looking for him. But we couldn't find him... so Alice got this vision that you were with him and we got back as soon as we could-"

"Vision?"

"I'll explain it, but we need to-"

Emmett never got a chance to finish because he went flying into the trees, James snarling at him. The sunglasses were gone and James' eyes were a bright red.

"Oh, yes, telling her now, are we?"

"We have no choice," Emmett growled, throwing James off of him. "They don't call me the strongest for nothing." James went flying through trees... taking them down with him as he flew meters back.

"This is going to hurt," Emmett warned me before picking me up and starting to run once more.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out and held onto him tightly, "How far is he away?"

"Ten feet," Emmett answered, turning slightly. "We need to get you to the rez. Once you're there, you'll be safe-"

"The wolves?" I asked.

"Yeah, they can protect you while we take out James-"

"My mom must be sick with worry," I gasped suddenly.

"She's with Jake, that guy you make out with. She's keeping her calm. We get you with her, he can't get her. You need to stay there-"

"Don't sound so out of breath," I managed to snort. "You look like you can take him-"

"He's centuries older than I am," Emmett answered.

"How old are you, then?"

"Around eighty."

"You still look pretty good."

"I died in 35, I was twenty."

"Oh," I muttered, processing. Holy shit, either this was a really elaborate, and painful prank, or they were really... "Oh my God."

"You aren't going to vomit on me, are you?"

"No, I just... Jake kills vampires, doesn't he?" I murmured. "That's why he calls you a leech, that's why he wouldn't tell me..."

"If it's any consolation, we call them mutts."

"You even tried to deny to me that they weren't wolves... I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Well, it was hard to deny something that was very obvious," Emmett chuckled. He ducked suddenly and James was in front of us. Emmett stopped running and backed up slightly. "Look, dude, she's not apart of the fight-"

"Oh, but she is now-"

"Once my leg heals, I'm going to kick your ass," I told him simply, facing him in Emmett's arms – which I realized wasn't a very threatening position. "And then I'm going to do it again for taking me out of competitions."

"Scary," James smirked. "A little human that's going to tear me apart."

"You don't look like much," I returned. I winced as Emmett shifted me in his arms, making it easier for him to drop me if he needed to fight this prick. "In fact, you look like a drug addict that's homeless-"

He quirked an eyebrow, "You're more of a spitfire when you have someone to hide behind."

"I'm not hiding," I retorted.

James smirked, "You should be."

He lunged for us, but before Emmett could react, another object came out of nowhere and landed on top of him. A big, huge wolf.

"Holy shit," I breathed, the black animal tearing it's claws into James' skin.

"Come on," Emmett said immediately and he started to take off once more.

"If this running has ruined my leg," I swore under my breath as Emmett jumped over a break in the ground, over some stream, and landed hard on the other side, jostling my leg.

"Sorry," Emmett stated. "Carlisle can fix it."

"Doubt that-"

"He can," Emmett insisted. "He's the best."

I nodded, "You're really cold."

"It comes with the monster."

"It feels good against my leg," I murmured.

"Good. That means it's not too badly broken."

We came into a clearing that I clearly recognized as Billy's house and Jake came running out. "Bella!"

I couldn't help but smile as I saw him, "Well, I didn't die."

Emmett chuckled, "Is Carlisle here?"

"Yeah," Jake said immediately, looking me over worriedly as Emmett walked quickly through the door. "You okay?"

I spotted my mom immediately, sitting next to Billy, holding her phone tightly to her. "Just a broken leg."

My mom jumped up at my voice and I was deposited on the couch. "Bella!" she hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead multiple times. "God, I was so worried."

"I'm fine," I insisted. I jumped at the touch of someone at my knee. I pulled away from my mother to see Carlisle immediately examining it.

"It's broken."

"No shit, Sherlock," I snapped. "Is it fixable? Back to normal, fixable?"

"Bella, skating should be the last thing on your mind," Jake insisted. "You were just kidnapped by some psycho-"

"But I'm obviously still not with him," I stated. "My panic can subside and I can freak out about my leg now."

"I need to go make sure Sam doesn't need any help," Emmett said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I cried. I moved to sit up, but my mom pushed me down. "Come here."

Emmett shot me a confused look, but obliged. I pulled him down and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much for getting me away from him. It hurt like hell, but thanks."

"Yeah, anytime, human."

I snorted, and kissed his cheek as he pulled away, "Don't give me a nickname if you don't want one back, Superman."

"You're impossible," he accused, pulling away.

"You know it, babe," I winked.

* * *

Lots of love,  
Ana xoxo

Follow me on Twitter: Anastaesija

Tumblr: ed-and-edwina  
Tumblr: anotherdustyrecordontheshelf 


	21. Chapter 21

He left quickly after that, and Carlisle gently rolled up my sweats so that he could get a better look at the wound. My knee was bright purple, and swelling quickly.

"It's a very clean break," Carlisle stated, causing me to sigh in relief.

"How soon will it heal?"

"Maybe four to five months," Carlisle shrugged. "You're young, so maybe three... Depends on how much is broken... I'd have to take an x-ray."

"Did he say why he took you?" Mom asked.

"No, he said that he'd been watching me for months though... Which is way before the Cullen's even got here... so if they hadn't have been here, I would have died," I answered her. "God, I owe you guys my life-"

"No, you don't," Carlisle insisted. "I'm just glad you're alright."

I let out a sigh, "Will I be able to skate, Carlisle?"

"If you take an easy, yes," Carlisle nodded. "But there's no way you can skate in the next two competitions."

I felt tears gather in my eyes as I sank back down, "The Olympics are next year... If I skip this season's competitions?" I glanced at my mom. "Can I compete in state this season?"

She shrugged, taking my hand, "It depends on how well you heal. If you can do your routine... if you and Emmett can get back on the ice-"

I swallowed, "God, what am I going to do? I've never had a single day that didn't involve the rink..."

"We can worry about that later," Mom insisted. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water would be great," I admitted.

She nodded and immediately rushed off. Carlisle did something to my leg, wrapping it. "It'll do until we can get you to the hospital."

"Why did he want me?" I asked Carlisle, Jake, and Billy, who were still gathered around. "What was so special about me?"

"He just picked someone... It could have been anyone, but he chose you."

"Is he dead?" I asked quietly. "That black wolf took him down before he could attack again..."

"Sam, you mean," Jake corrected. "Yeah, he's being taken care of. Copper-head and Paul took him out after Sam knocked him down."

I relaxed into the couch. "He didn't want to kill me. He said there was no fun in that-"

"I know," Carlisle said. "We were here when he called your mother."

I swallowed, not finding it in me to be embarrassed, "I just want to know why he wanted to stalk me. Out of everyone, why me?"

"Well, you're gorgeous," Jake pointed out. "He could have wanted to take a pretty face."

I rolled my eyes, "Jake, I highly doubt that."

"It's very possible," Carlisle agreed.

"Bella, he didn't hurt you other than break your leg, right?"

I shook my head, "No. I mean, he knocked me out around four-ish, but other than that-"

"This is all my fault," Jake insisted. "I caught a scent on patrols and we were chasing it, but it disappeared... It took a little longer than I thought. We were trying to find it again... I should have picked you up-"

"No, it's fine," I insisted. "He would have taken me that one time my mom thought I went missing. You showed up at the rink and went wolf on me for the first time..."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"That's what he said," I insisted. "He said he would have taken me then."

Carlisle frowned, "You are very lucky."

I swallowed, "Yeah, I've gathered that... though I don't really feel it right now."

Billy laughed, "Wait until they give you the morphine for that leg, and then you'll feel right as rain."

I giggled, sitting up on the sofa as my mom returned with a glass of water. "Should I call the ambulance?" she asked.

"I can drive her," Carlisle insisted. "My shift starts in an hour, anyways. You're welcome to follow to take her back, Renee, if you'd like."

"Yes, I think that'd be best. And the cops-"

"She's fine now," Billy insisted. "That man won't get a hold of her again."

My mom didn't look convinced, "He could be out there, kidnapping others-"

"You didn't call the cops?" I asked in surprise.

"They talked me out of it," Renee informed me. "I insisted we had to, but they said they'd find you. And they did."

"I'm fine," I insisted. "No need to call the cops. I don't think he'll be doing anything any time soon. I mean, you should have seen the way Sam punched him. I'd be surprised if he wasn't missing any teeth from it. And let's not forget Emmett did get a good hit in, and you have seen Emmett, right? With all these Rez guys, there's not a chance he won't be a little out of it for a few years."

She still didn't look convinced, but decided it was best not to. I don't know how, though. She's so protective all the time, she might as well as.

* * *

Lots of love,  
Ana xoxo

Follow me on Twitter: Anastaesija

Tumblr: ed-and-edwina  
Tumblr: anotherdustyrecordontheshelf 


	22. Chapter 22

So around fifteen minutes later, I was sitting in a hospital room, my leg x-ray on the board and Carlisle pointing out my fracture. "It's very clean. A little chip and your knee was dislocated. In fact, you may even heal in three months, or less."

I let out a breath of relief, "That's great news, then."

My mom took my hand and gave it a squeeze, "And it'll be back to normal? She won't have any problems with it?"

"She may when she's older," Carlisle admitted. "But nothing for a few years to come. When she gets out of the cast, her knee will be sore for a while, and she'll need to get some physical therapy for it."

"Physical therapy?" Renee asked in surprise. "I majored in that."

I barely hid my grimace, "No offense, mom, but I kind of want to just sit in a warm tub and do the therapy myself. It'll be less stressful."

"Now, you have a few options for a cast. We can fit you for a brace, and you have to promise to not put any pressure on your leg for the first month, or we can do a leg cast."

I stared at him, "Which is more attractive?"

"The brace," he admitted.

"Then I'll do the brace. If I can dedicated fifteen years of my life to skating, I can not walk for a month."

He sighed, "Very well... I'll be back."

He disappeared out the door and Renee wrung her hands nervously. "I'm sorry."

I glanced at her, "Yeah, me too."

"The last words I said to you this morning," she sighed. "I didn't mean them."

"You aren't a horrible mother, either," I admitted. "You have raised me pretty well."

"And you aren't a selfish daughter," she sighed. "I am the selfish one."

"No, you aren't," I insisted. "You just push me. That's understandable."

"You pay around a thousand a week to use the rink," she continued. "And it's selfish of me to make you pay, but you were the only one keeping up the rink... if you had stopped paying... we would have shut down-"

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "I just figured you wanted my inheritance from grandpa."

She blushed, looking away, "That too."

I stared at her a moment as she refused to meet my eyes. I knew my grandfather had given her nothing, and everything to me, clearly stating in his will I was to get the money, and me alone. I was only ten. It was a hard blow to her, and as soon as I turned fourteen, in high school, she said I was an adult and needed to pay for my ice time. And so I did.

"What makes you think we could make it if I stopped paying?"

"I've checked your account, Bella," she said quietly. "You only have two weeks of paying left... he left you with thousands... but I took it all from you. I've put most of it back, but... the rest went to the rink and the house..."

"But your job," I insisted. "You work at the hospital. That's got to be paying enough-"

She gave an embarrassed smile, refusing to look at me. "Yes, well... the cars, the competitions, the clothes... it's not cheap."

I blinked at her, "Mom, you never said."

"It wasn't any concern of yours," she snapped.

I glanced away quickly, "I gave up my entire inheritance to you."

"You got it back," my mom pointed out. "I gave it all back, most back."

I shook my head, "And when we need the money again?"

"I'll think of something," she insisted.

I sighed, "Mom..."

"Your father would be so disappointed in me, I know."

"That's not fair," I said immediately. "You can't keep cutting yourself down-"

"But it's true," she insisted. "When he died... you were so young... You should have lived your life normally... I pushed you more than I should have... your injuries, your friends, your life... You aren't a normal girl anymore. I've taken that away from you."

I was silent, "I could have had sex plenty of times."

She glanced at me, not expecting that statement. "Bella-"

"No, let me finish. I could have, I thought about it constantly. I thought, you know what? It's my body, my life. My mom can't do anything about it. But whenever I even tried to even initiate anything, this voice at the back of my head told me..." I shook my head to myself before continuing, "I was a mistake, I was never meant to happen... I ruined your entire career. You could have had the Olympic Gold... And I thought of how much you wanted this gold... how much you wanted me to win, and I just couldn't disappoint you."

She sighed, "That man that took you-"

"He just wanted to get under your skin-"

"I really thought..." she shook her head. "I swore he was going to hurt you. You don't know how worried I was."

I put my hand to the back of my head, feeling the bump, "Just the leg and the head," I repeated for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"I know, but if he would have-"

"He didn't," I told her. "Mom, please, just..."

The door opened once more, and Carlisle came back in.

It was a silent few minutes as he put the brace on and sized me for crutches. "So, I assume this means," I said slowly. "That I will be exempt from gym?"

"Yes."

I grinned, "Good."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, helping me to my... foot. "You don't like gym?"

"No, I can't walk on flat ground without somehow tripping," I admitted. "It's horrible, honestly."

Carlisle seemed amused with this, "I find that very hard to believe."

"You haven't seen me in gym, then," I smirked.

Carlisle helped me out the door before glancing at my chart, "Here's a prescription for pain killers. We'll see how long it takes you heal."

"I don't take pain killers," I told Carlisle.

He seemed to remember that and sighed, "Bella, you need them. I don't care who approves of them, if you don't take them, your leg could be unbearable."

"I'll make me stronger," I insisted.

"You need the pills, Bella," Carlisle argued.

I glanced at my mom, "I don't need them, tell him."

Renee sighed and took the perscription from Carlisle's hand. "Thank you, doctor."

"Mom!" I cried.

Renee sighed, "Bella, I got you in this situation... You're taking the damn medicine."

"You didn't get me here at all," I insisted. "I was stupid enough to take a ride from him."

"He looked like the Hale twins," Carlisle insisted. "That wasn't your fault either."

* * *

Follow me on Twitter: Anastaesija

Tumblr: ed-and-edwina  
Tumblr: anotherdustyrecordontheshelf 


End file.
